Return to the Past: Mamoru's Journey
by Crystalmoon85
Summary: COMPLETED! READ PLEASE! Last Chapter to be Rewritten. Find out what happens when a simple misunderstanding throws Mamoru back into the Silver Millenium. Here he meets his past self age 6, his adorable Otootochan age 2, and his parents.
1. Prolouge: The Mysterious Sailor

Author's Notes: If this story is actually accepted, it will Be the first story that I have published on moonromance.net. I hope you enjoy the story. I already have the first couple Of chapters written, but I want to know what you think of The prologue first. I looovve reviews and critiques!!!! Thanks a million, and enjoy the story!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Summary: It has been exactly 15 years ~ to the day ~ since the fatal car crash that left Mamoru an orphan. While looking up at stars after a day filled - plagued with bad memories, Mamoru finds himself making a wish upon a shooting star... but you should always "Be careful what you wish for." Mamoru soon finds himself stuck in the past - the Silver Millennium that is - and meets his past self, who is still just a child. But his past self isn't the only one he must face; he will also find himself face-to-face with his two brothers, his baby sister, and toughest of all...his parents. He must now begin an inner journey where the perils are old memories, new emotions,and a family he had all but forgotten. (Also, meet Guardian Sailor  
  
Earth!!!)  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Prologue - The Mysterious Sailor  
  
A senshi with shimmering ice-blue eyes stands before us. Her jet-black hair, reflecting natural dark purple highlights, is pulled back. A pair of French braids, coming back from either side of her head, meet in the back, ending in a loose braid that comes down just below her shoulders. Her uniform, though seemingly white like that of all the Sailor Senshi, shows a soft golden shimmer - hardly noticeable lest she stand in the shadows; then, it and her ice-blue eyes are all you can see.  
  
The collar and boots she wears are deep green, like a field of grass, with two blue strips, the color of sky going around the edges. The bow on front of her uniform is pale blue while the one in back is a deeper shade, the color of the midnight sky. Her mini-skirt, white and shimmering gold, has a softer green strip on top of a deeper blue one.  
  
From atop the highest branch of a tall Cherry Blossom Tree, Guardian Sailor Earth stands with one hand against the trunk of the tree and the other one on her hip. She looks out over and around Tokyo Park admiring the moonlit midnight scene before her. Hidden within the encasement of the wide branches and many blossoms, she can almost disappear within the scenery. As she stares off into space, her eyes focus in on something - or someone - that seems to be waiting there. She smiles softly - mysteriously. "Hey, mina. I am Guardian Sailor Earth, but you can call me Chiba Elizabeth." As her eyes fill with a distant   
  
recollection, she thinks of the fateful past events, which have brought her forth to this point in time. Listen closely to her words.  
  
"I am the last of the Sailor Senshi, the second and unheard of Guardian and Senshi of the Earth. You may accurately call me 'The Lone Soldier', for I am - to my knowledge - the lone survivor from the Senshi and Royalty of the Silver Millennium, though this may be partly explained in that I alone remained on Earth during Beryl's heartless attack." A single tear escapes her eye; she speaks aloud once again to the unseen being. "I learned - the means by which are not important now - of my elder brother's rebirth in the 20th century. Though his memories are more than likely vague, if existent, I can at least find comfort in seeing him alive and well."  
  
"Hmmm." Sailor Earth sighs letting a hint of sadness show in her voice. "Strange though - When I spied him walking in the park earlier, in the afternoon, he seemed so depressed." Spotting a familiar patch of rosebushes, she smiles slightly. Jumping down from the tree, she approaches the bush and kneels down to pluck one of the red roses from its home. She brings it up near to her nose and smells the soft fragrance before letting out another heavy sigh. "Not even the flowers could cheer him up." As her eyes begin to wander once more, they focus on the sky above. "Whatever could have happened to bring such a darkness upon him?"  
  
"Hmph." She grins widely. "Nothing the one and only Princess of the Earth can't fix."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 1: Time Warp Space Warp

Chapter 1 - Time Warp / Space Warp  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Summary: After another nightmare, Mamoru wakes up in Tokyo Park. A golden star flashing in the sky catches his attention, and he finds himself wishing upon it. But, as Sailor Earth would say: "Be careful what you wish for."   
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" From the backseat of a small family car, six-year-old Mamoru looks expectantly up at his young mother.  
  
She turns around in the front passenger seat to look adoringly at her baby. "Don't worry, my Mamo-chan; we'll be home before   
  
you know it." The six-year-old sighs boredly. "Ok. Mommy." Turning slightly behind his seatbelt, Mamoru focuses his midnight blue eyes on the stars outside his window. 'We're never gonna get home, and my fishy is gonna be mad at me for staying gone so long.'  
  
For all of five minutes, the little car is filled with golden silence. The only sounds are that of the running engine and Mamoru's gentle breathing as he begins to doze off. The road they are following soon brings them around the side of a steep cliff.  
  
Mamoru has almost fallen into a deep sleep when h is parents' screams awaken him. "Oh my...Watch Out!!!!"  
  
"I'm trying!!!" Two bright circles of light come quickly towards the tiny car. The young man in the driver's seat swerves to avoid the 18-wheeler-truck coming down upon himself and his family.  
  
Mamoru starts to cry. "Mommy, Daddy!!! What's going on? Waaah!!!!" As the 18-wheeler comes crashing into the drivers side of the car, Mamoru's father is immediately crushed. The impact throws the car over the edge of the cliff...  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Sailor Earth's P.O.V.*  
  
Stepping away from the rosebush while twirling a red rose in my right hand, I heard a loud cry. "Ahhhyy!!!" Startled out of my thoughts, I immediately recognized my older brother's voice. 'Well...there's a sound I'd prefer not to hear everyday. What's wrong with him now?'  
  
Heading towards the awful sound, I found Endymion - or Mamoru, as people from this time seem to prefer - sitting up on a bench near a secluded area of the park. His tussled hair and distant gaze told me he had just woken up - from some kind of nightmare by the looks of it. 'Hmm...I wonder what it is.' I couldn't help letting a sly smile slide across my face. "Only one way to find out."  
  
I jumped backwards into a nearby tree just as he turned around, obviously trying to locate the voice he had just heard. 'Damn.   
  
I forgot about that. His hearing is almost as good as mine.' I chuckled softly at his sudden movement. 'You're still not fast enough to catch me, Endy-chan."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Author's P.O.V.*  
  
"Ahhhyyy!!!" Waking up in a cold sweat, Mamoru sits up straight as a board. He looks nervously around until he remembers where he is. 'Tokyo Park? How did I get . . . oh, right. I must have fallen asleep.' Taking deep breaths he tries to calm his nerves. 'Why do the nightmares always have to return on the anniversary of the crash? Why can't I just forget it?'  
  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
'Huh? Who said that?' Turning around, Mamoru tries to find the owner of the familiar voice; however, at a glance, all he can see is a red rose left on the ground. He sighs. 'I could have sworn I heard someone behind me. I must be losing my mind.' Deciding to ignore the sound, he lays back down on the bench, focusing on the stars above. "If only I could see them just one more time...atleast I'd have a chance to say goodbye." A silent tear runs down his cheek, unnoticed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*Sailor Earth's P.O.V.*  
  
'Goodbye? Goodbye to who?' Watching my elder brother closely from the treetops, I couldn't help but notice the tears running silently down his face. 'Endy-chan? What's happened in this new life to make you so sad? There must be something I can do to help you.'  
  
Endymion's eyes lit up suddenly. 'Huh?' Following his gaze up into the midnight sky, I found what he must have been focusing on. 'Ohh!! The golden star...Momma's star.' Even now, I can hear her gentle voice telling my brothers and I about 'her' star. Supposedly, she had been gazing at it the night she first met Daddy. She used to tell us that if anything should happen so that she was no longer with us, she'd be looking down on us from the golden star. 'I wonder if she was telling the truth?' A silent tear rolls down her face. (She cries silently just like Mamoru does.)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Author's P.O.V.*  
  
Looking up at the sky, Mamoru's gaze quickly focuses on a small star that seems to reflect a soft golden light. 'A golden star? How strange.' For a strange reason that he doesn't understand, focusing on the faintly glowing golden star makes him feel calmer. "Hmmm..." He sighs contentedly.   
  
Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. 'Maybe it's a wishing star. It is the brightest star in the sky.' He grins. Well...it couldn't hurt anyways.' Shutting his eyes tightly, he concentrates on how he wants to word his wish.   
  
When he believes it is worded correctly, he opens his eyes, easily refocusing back on the golden star. "This is silly, but..." His eyes home in on the golden star as he makes his wish. "I wish I had a chance to meet my family again - just like it was when I was six."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*Sailor Earth's P.O.V.*  
  
"...just like it was when I was six." Immediately, my mind started working. 'So that's it...he wants to remember his childhood. Hmmm, maybe he does remember something about the past.' As I watched him curiously, I couldn't help but feel   
  
a bit sorry for him. 'I guess your childhood here wasn't nearly as good as it was back then.'  
  
I sighed, - 'If only there was something...' - and that's when it hit me. 'There is something I can do.' I grinned. "Sailor Pluto is going to KILL me for this if she finds out who's to blame."  
  
Extending my right hand out in front of me, I squeezed my hand into a loose fist.I shut my eyes focusing on a dreamlike power hidden within me. Opening both myeyes and fist, I found the Golden Crystal forming in my hand. Another sly grin forced itself upon me. 'I guess it's a good thing I decided to pay a visit to Helios before coming to spy on my elder brother.'   
  
Smiling, I took I one last glance down at my brother before activating my crystal - the Golden Crystal of Earth. "Endy-chan, I hope you find what you're looking for." Allowing the crystal to hover between my two extended hands, I spoke almost silently to it. "Golden Crystal, please...help Endymion - Mamoru to regain his childhood."   
  
I paused for a moment considering how the crystal would interpret this demand. "Send him back - back to the time of the Silver Millennium. Then, allow me to follow him, that I may help him complete this journey." Almost immediately, the crystal began to react.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Mamoru's P.O.V.*  
  
As I lay staring up at the sky thinking how silly it was to wish for such a thing, a flash of light at the edge of my vision caught my attention. The golden light came from the direction of a patch of nearby Cherry Blossom Trees. Remembering the sound from earlier, I stood up quickly trying to locate the source of the strange light. "Who's out there?"  
  
'What's going on here?' I looked around suspiciously, but found nothing out the ordinary. Against my better judgment, I decided that I was being paranoid and moved to return to my place on the bench; however, no sooner had I turned my back, than a golden aura began to surround my entire body.   
  
"What the..." Before I had a chance to react, I found myself falling into some kind of Time/Space Warp that had appeared just below my feet. I quickly found that the golden light was all that I could see. The light seemed familiar somehow, though I can't quite say why.  
  
"Hehehehe" A low feminine laugh came across my hearing. "Endy-chan, you look like you just jumped from an airplane and forgot to bring a parachute."  
  
"Nani? Who's there? Who are you? What's going on?" I called out questions to her, but receive only silence. "Errr... Answer me!!"  
  
"Well, sooorrry, your highness," She spoke back to me with a note of humorous sarcasm. "but, then, you should be most careful about what you wish for."  
  
"Nani? What's that suppose to mean?" I called back with frustration, but I never got an answer. The last thing I heard was a young girl's laughter, before the golden light disappeared, leaving me in air just above a large garden and a patch of strategically placed rocks.   
  
The last thing I remember before loosing consciousness: I fell to the ground with a loud thud, hit my head on a large rock, and closed my eyes as a sharp pain radiated from my head to the rest of my body.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first real chapter of Mamoru's Journey. So? What do you think? I am dying to here your opinions. Tell me what you think of Guardian Sailor Earth. Did I portray Mamoru's character correctly? I'm not use to writing things from his point of view. Also, if you have any special characters you'd like to see in the Silver Millenium, tell me about them, and I will try to include them in the plotline. : ) Ja ne!!!  
  
Also: I've finished chapters 2 and 3 already. If I get some reviews, I'll put them out quickly. Otherwise, i'll wait until next week. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Royal Garden

Chapter 2 - The Royal Garden  
  
**************************************************  
  
Many beautiful gardens surround the Royal Castle of the Golden Kingdom, but the most magical of them all is the Royal Garden. There are many legends concerning this garden, because few have actually seen it. It is hidden by an intricate maze that surrounds the garden on all sides, and two royal guards protect the entrance to the maze. If you can find your way through the maze, you will come to a section of the garden's wall, which is covered in golden flowers. King Endymion's Golden Crystal   
  
has enchanted these flowers. If you hold the blood of the royal family within you, the vines will move back to form a golden archway; otherwise, it will grow up even thicker and thornier than before. No one outside Endymion's family will even enter the garden alone.  
  
Within the garden's entrance, a long walkway leads to a large gazebo in the center of the garden. The gazebo is made from the purest white stone, and the 8 pillars that form the corners of the gazebo make an octagonal shape. In the center stands a marble statue of an angel and her two babies, and blue crystalline benches form the sides of the amazing structure. A string of red roses swirls around each pillar, and the pointed roof is covered in a blanket of green vines and golden roses, which hangs down about a foot over the edge.  
  
From the gazebo, there is a perfect view of Moonlight Lake, which forms the 4th side of the garden. On this lakeshore, blue and yellow roses grow on bushes that are watered by the lapping of the lake. A small wooden dock leads out to the deeper water where spring ducks play and splash while talking amongst themselves.  
  
The garden's floor is a blanket of perfect green grass. Tall Cherry Blossom trees decorate the landscape. Two fountains, one of a Pegasus and the other of 3 boys and a little girl playing, are found in separate sections of the garden, and roses of all shapes, sizes, and colors are found throughout. A large red, golden, and silvery blanket is laid out next to the lake. Toys - balls, toy cars, a teddy bear, some puzzles, and a rattle - are strewn around nearby.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author's Notes - Since Mamoru was orphaned in the 20th century and I felt sorry for him, I decided to give him a large family during this time. Hope I didn't go overboard. Tell me what you think.  
  
*************************************************  
  
One warm spring afternoon, King Endymion and his family have come into their garden to relax and escape from the responsibilities of court. The King is a tall man with dark hair and ice-blue eyes. His younger brother, Terrance, is about 6 inches shorter with the same dark hair coming into his face and covering up his deep brown eyes. Sitting on the edge of the dock, they watch their children play and splash in the water.   
  
The King's eldest son, who had been named after him, has just turned six in the last two weeks. His dark hair he got from his father, but his midnight-blue eyes and general personality are all his mothers. Swimming in the water, he sneaks up behind his 4-year-old brother, David, and dunks him underneath the water. Coming back up with his brown hair soaked and going in all directions, he shoots his older brother a dirty look. "You're gonna pay for that, Endy-chan!!!" His ice-blue eyes dance wickedly, and he jumps on top of his brother, forcing him under.   
  
"Aaahhh!!" Endy quickly pushes his brother off, and reaches for the top of the water. "Daddy, David-chan pushed me!!!"   
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"Did to!!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
Terrance gives his older brother a knowing look. "Hey, Onii-san. How long ago was that we use to act like that??"  
  
"I don't remember. A while back I suppose."  
  
"Try yesterday." Endymion and Terrance turn to look at the shoreline, where Queen Terra, Endymion's wife is sitting on the red, golden, and silver blanket with her youngest son and newborn daughter. Endymion and Terrance exchange looks. Standing up, they go over to join her on the blanket. "It was just after Endy-chan and David-chan got into my make-up."  
  
"Terrance was supposed to be watching them."  
  
"Me?? It was your boys that did it."  
  
"I asked you to watch them."  
  
"Oh, well." Terrance snickered. "At least now we know why men don't wear make-up." The three adults shared a good laugh. "I mean, it took like three hours to get all that lipstick off their faces."  
  
Starring at the adults, who seemed to be acting rather foolish, the king's youngest girl decided that they should be paying attention to her instead. "Waaahh!!!" Quickly giving the desired response, Queen Terra quit laughing and turned her attention back to the baby. "Oh, what's the matter?? Did you hurt yourself?" Picking up the newborn, she began checking for any possible scratches and unseen bruises. The baby quit crying as soon as she was picked up. "Hmm, your not hurt. Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Reaching for a bottle, she offered it to the baby who refused it.  
  
The king smiled fondly at his newborn daughter. She had been born with a head full of jet-black hair and ice-blue eyes that perfectly matched her fathers. She was her parents first girl and the youngest, born after her three older brothers. "I'll bet I know what my little girl is asking for."   
  
"Asking?" Terrance replied skeptically. "I'd say she was about demanding it." The King Endymion shoots his brother a dirty look. Reaching for a rattle that had been left on the blanket, he shakes it in front of her face making her giggle and reach for it.   
  
Terrance rolls his eyes reaching to pick up his two-year old nephew who was getting extremely jealous and upset at all the attention his new baby sister was getting. HE was the baby after all - not this new little crying machine.   
  
"Looks like Elizabeth has got your Mommy and Daddy wrapped around her little fingers. What do you think, Terry-chan??"  
  
Terry looked up at his Uncle letting his watery midnight-blue eyes do the talking for him. He sniffed dejectedly. "Mommy and Daddy like that baka poopy machine more than me."  
  
"Huh?" Hearing just the end of the conversation, the King turned around to see what was going on. "What's wrong, Angelboy?" Handing Terry over to his father, Terrance gave his brother a look to say, "Be careful. You're doing it again."   
  
Nodding, King Endymion turned his attention to his youngest son. "There's nothing to be jealous of, Angelboy."  
  
"That's right, Terry-chan." His mother put in. "Babies need a lot of extra attention, just like you did."  
  
"Me??"  
  
"Yes, and when she's older, she'll be fun to play with."  
  
Terry crinkled his nose. "Well, right now she's just stinky."  
  
Sniffing the air, Terrance groaned. "He's right, Terra."  
  
"Hmmm, you know I really should be spending more time with Terry and the boys." Still holding Terry, Endymion stood up quickly heading in the direction of the lake. "Come on, Terry. Let's go see what Your brothers are up to."  
  
"Endymion!!" His wife called after him. "You know good and well it's your turn to change her!"  
  
"Hehe." Terrance laughed. "I think I here my daughter calling me. Bye."  
  
"Oohhh. Men, honestly!!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Near one of the fountains, an eight year old with hazel eyes and light brown hair sat alone with a pad of paper and some crayons. Picking up the blue crayon she begins drawing what seems to be the beginnings of a lake. Looking up, she notices her father looking for her. Finally locating her at the fountain, Terrance comes over and sits down beside her. "Ariana, there you are. What are you doing over here all by yourself?? Is something wrong?"  
  
Finishing the lake in her picture, she looked up smiling. "Hi, Papa. Of course, nothing's wrong. An artist needs her space." She gave him a look as if to say "You're an adult. You should already know this."   
  
Terrance laughed. "So, now you're an artist, are you? Just yesterday, you insisted you were an actress."  
  
"I was." She replied defensively. "Today, I'm an artist, and I couldn't concentrate with Endy-chan and David-chan carrying on like that. Boys are so immature."   
  
Terrance grinned deciding not to point out the fact that he too was a 'boy' - mostly for fear of the response. Looking over her shoulder he assessed the picture she had drawn. "Hmm . . . I like your lake, but aren't you going to put something in it??"  
  
"Of course, Papa. I've got to finish the scenery first."  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't want to forget that." Kissing her gently on the forehead, he stood up leaving her to her work. "I love   
  
you, Arie." He told her before he left.  
  
"I love you to, Papa." She replied with a smile, before turning back to her work.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Deciding to go somewhere on his own, Terrance walks away from the others. Walking to the top of a small hill, he looks over the calming scene before him. The King of Earth had pulled off his shirt and was playing in the lake with his three boys.   
  
Queen Terra was still cooing over her baby girl, and his daughter deligently drew picture after picture on her pad of paper. Once she got into something, she could continue it for hours.   
  
"Well, sooorrry, your highness, but, then, you should be most careful about what you wish for."  
  
"Nani? What's that suppose to mean?"   
  
A couple of unfamiliar voices and a loud THUD startled the King Endymion's only brother out of his serene thoughts. 'Nani! What was that?'  
  
"Hehehehe"  
  
Alarmed, he sent his brother a telepathic message.Huh? Endymion stood up out of the water, and looked up trying to find were his brother had gone to.What's wrong, Otooto-chan?  
  
There's someone else in the Royal Garden!!  
  
Nani!!!!  
  
Terrance put his hands up to his temples.Ow. Don't scream into My head like that, Onii-san. You know it gives me a headache  
  
Gomen. Looking in the direction of the hill, he finally locatedhis little brother.I'm on my way. I'm going to warn Terra, but let's try not to alarm the children.   
  
Right.   
  
Pulling his shirt over his head, Endymion asked his two olderboys to keep an eye on their Otooto-chan and went over to see his wife. Looking into her husband's now cold and angry ice-blue eyes, she could tell something was wrong. He whispered something into her ear making her gasp and pull Elizabeth closer to her.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At the top of the hill, Terrance gave his brother a questioning look. Endymion nodded mutely. Powering up into full knight attire (sword, armor, etc. . .) and miraculasely drying off, both men grabbed hold of their swords and withdrew them from their cases. Terrance gestured in the direction he had heard the sounds, and they quietly moved towards the strangers.  
  
From her place on the fountain, Arie looked up at her Father and Uncle. "It's amazing how they be so kind and lighthearted with me and my cousins, but so quickly become cold and terrifying. 'Personally, I feel sorry for whoever it is that just got on the bad side of Papa and Uncle Endymion.'   
  
And anyone would agree with the child. Assuming they could find the garden, it was forbidden for anyone without Royal Blood to come into or even go looking for the enchanted garden. And when it came to ANYONE bringing a possible threat to his family, the King of Earth could be as cold and unforgiving as the suggested ICE in his cold ice-blue eyes . . .   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Have you figured out who the girl is who sent him deep into the past? What's going to happen to Mamoru when he meets the king Endymion and his younger brother, Terrance?? Please REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!!! I need to know if you want the King to go easy on Mamoru, or he should let out his temper? What do you think?? Your answers could decide how I approach the rest of the story. So, please send FEEDBACK!!! CRITIQUE AND REVIEW MY STORY!!! PLEEEAASSSSEEEE??????? *BEGS* 


	4. Chapter 3: Your Eyes Hold No Secrets

Chapter 3 - Your Eyes Hold No Secrets  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the top of the hill, Terrance gave his brother a questioning look. Endymion nodded mutely. Powering up into full knight attire (sword, armor, etc. . .) both men grabbed hold of their swords and withdrew them from their cases. Terrance gestured in the direction he had heard the sounds, and they quietly moved towards the strangers.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
As they neared one of the more secluded areas near the far corner of the garden, Terrance went ahead of his older brother toward an old statue of a young woman with hair that flowed in ripples down her back. This was his favorite place to come when he was upset or just needed to be alone as the young woman was his mother in her early 20s. As he looked up admiring the statue, Terrance dropped his guard. His foot caught on something solid causing him to trip, dropping his sword on the ground a few feet away. "Oft."   
  
"Uhn." Something underneath him groaned painfully.  
  
"What the?" Pulling himself quickly to his feet, Terrance wondered what it was he had landed on. He was in for a shock when he got his first good look at the stranger. He seemed to he in his late teens - or maybe early 20s. His hair was jet black and his features mocked those of the Queen of Earth.  
  
"Endymion, over here. I found one of them!!" Quickly pulled himself to his feet, Terrance reached down to pick up his sword. Resting the blade at the throat of the boy, he relaxed waiting for his brother to arrive on the scene.   
  
Hurrying over to his brother's aid, Endymion approaching with his sword stiffly out in front of him ready to attack at the first sign of danger. Upon reaching Terrance's side, he relaxed seeing that everything seemed to be under control. "He's uncontious? What'd he do - Klutz out?"  
  
"Seems so." Terrance replied with a grim smile. "Not the brightest crayon in the box, is he?"   
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"So, now what?" Terrance inquired still staring at the newcomer. "He can't answer questions if he's uncontious."  
  
"Hmm." King Endymion ran the problem through his head studying the stranger as he did. He stopped when he was standing opposite his brother. Kneeling down, he shook the boy roughly. Again, he only groaned shifting in his sleep. "Errr." The king growled angrilly. Standing up, he pointed his sword at the boy pausing only a moment to find his target. Drawing back, he brought it down quickly to strike him on the shoulder.   
  
Terrance snorted. "Hmph. That's one way to wake him up."  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
After falling, Mamoru had slipped into a world that was all black. He didn't exactly where he was or how long he'd been here. Suddenly, a sharp pain pulled him out of the black world and back to reality. The pain started at his shoulder, radiated through the rest of his body, and then settled back into his shoulder.   
  
With a low moan, he opened his eyes wanting to throttle the jackass that had the nerve to attack him when he was unable to fight back. The world quickly came back into focus and Mamoru found himself face-to-face with two very angry looking men. He gulped. He tried to push himself to his feet only to find the sharp end of a blade pointed in the direction of his throat. At that moment only one thought came into his mind. 'Oh, shit.'  
  
With a wave of his hand, King Endymion told his brother to remove the sword. Terrance reluctantly took the silent command replacing the sword back in it's case. "Get up." The king demanded his voice becoming harsh and threatening. 'No one threatens my family without facing the consequences.'  
  
Considering his position and the fact he currently had no idea where he was, Mamoru decided this wouldn't be the best time to argue. Unfortunately, however, his body had no intention of obeying the angry man's orders. As soon as Mamoru was able to find his feet, dizziness overtook him and he found himself on the ground again.  
  
Terrance snorted. Leaning over, he grabbed the stranger by the shoulder - "accidently" cluching the same place where his brother had just let down his sword - and dragged him onto his feet.  
  
Mamoru gritted his teeth as another sharp pain radiated through his body. "Hey, watch it!"   
  
Terrance simply squeezed even harder making him feel weak in the knees. "I don't take orders from trespassers."  
  
"Who are you?!" Mamoru demanded to know.  
  
"That's enough!!" King Endymion barked causing the stranger to jump. Putting the sword up against the strangers throat, he leaned in where he was about a foot from Mamoru's face. Taking advantage of the distraction, Terrance got a grip on the stranger's arm pulling it behind his back. Mamoru took in a sharp breath as yet another pain shoot through him.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight shall we?" the King replied. "First, we'll be the one's asking the questions. Second, you don't have the authority to DEMAND me or my brother to do ANYTHING. Do I make myself perfectly clear!!"  
  
Mamoru nodded mutely, but again that turned out to be the wrong thing to do. "Anwser your king, boy." Terrance growled annoyed. "You're in enough trouble as it is. I'd advise you to show the KING of Earth the proper respect!"  
  
'KING OF EARTH!!' His mind raced but there was no time to process the thought. He knew he had better do or say something before he made things even worse. "Yes." The King glarred at him. "Ah, I mean yes, um . . . majesty."  
  
"That's better." Terrance reply relaxing the killer grip he had on Mamoru's sore arm. Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" King Endymion barked at him.  
  
"Ma . . . Mamoru, uh . . . majesty."  
  
Terrance grinned his lighter side getting the best of him. "You don't have to say majesty after every sentence, moron."  
  
"Oh." Mamoru blushed. King Endymion simply rolled his eyes. Why couldn't his brother stay serious for more than fifteen minutes at a time?  
  
"Anyway." He gave his brother a dirty look and Terrance quickly regained his composure. "Mamoru . . . how did you find your way into the Royal Garden?"  
  
"Well, I. . ." Mamoru started. How HAD he gotten here exactly? He'd fallened into a golden , well, light, and then . . . fell out of the sky. Ok. That definately wasn't going to blow over very well. "I'm not exactly sure, majesty." Mamoru answered  
  
nervously.   
  
Terrance increased the pressure on his arm. The King growled. "You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know, majesty." His voice started to squeek as his arm started to hurt again.  
  
"So, you're going to claim you don't remember?" The King replied threateningly. 'I've heard this before, but he did hit his head pretty hard.'  
  
"Ye . . . yes, majesty."  
  
'Better make sure he's not trying to fool his way out of this.' Holding up his sword, he pointed it back at Mamoru's throat. "I WILL find out who you are and how you got here." King Endymion replied, his voice low and threatening. "and if you're lying to me . . ."  
  
"I . . . I'm not lying." Mamoru replied with a gulp. "I don't know, majesty."  
  
King Endymion nodded mutely his fury slowly reducing to a mild anger and annoyance. "Take him to the dungeon, Otooto-chan. They can fix up that wound. I'll have to deal with MAMORU later."   
  
Terrance nodded. He pulled Mamoru in the direction of the door, while King Endymion left to calm his family.  
  
As Terrance and Mamoru walked into the more open area of the garden, Mamoru got his first memorable look at his family: his past self standing next to an eight year old girl and a four year old boy. His father comforting a two-year-old who was   
  
frightened by the commotion, and his mother tightly clutching a tiny baby in her arms.   
  
As the stranger walked past her and her family, Queen Terra looked up. Midnight-blue eyes met midnight-blue eyes. The fear in his mother's eyes cut into Mamoru's heart because it was directed at him.   
  
Starring deeply into the strangers eyes, Queen Terra read every emotion that was running through his mind: fear (because he'd never been on the other side of a dungeon before); sadness (at the fear in the eyes of a woman he barely remembered); and longing (to trade places with his past self who was being held tight in the arms of his father who had a look of complete  
  
admiration for his eldest child.)  
  
Slowly, the fear in Terra's eyes changed to curiousity and then to motherly concern. She didn't know why shewas concern for the strange trespasser who possed an immediately threat to her family. Maybe it was because he was currently holding the same look that her eldest son did when he woke up from a bad dream: fearful, sad, and longing for his parents to comfort him.   
  
Don't worry. She spoke silently through her eyes. Though her eyes didn't recognize him at such an advanced age, her heart would always know its children. I'll always love you, no matter how far apart we are.   
  
Pulling her eyes off the stranger, Terra shook her head, clearing her mind. She wasn't exactly sure what had come over her. She took one last look at the stranger as her brother-in-law pulled him out of the garden. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he could pass for one of my own children.' Hmmm. . . I wonder where THAT thought came from??  
  
************************************************************************************************************* 


	5. Chapter 4: Confined To a Cell

Chapter 4 - Confined to a Cell  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Author's notes* Hey everyone!! Sorry it took so long for me to update and thanks to all those who have stuck with me. I have been working on some of my other stories, and I've found I have rather neglected this one - and it's one of my Favorites too. Anyways, I have decided to temporarily stop work on Chibimamoru and Sailor Moon Neostars. (Neostars has yet to be published to fanfiction.net) For now, I will work soley on Mamoru's Journey. It is about time I got some serious work done on it. School is about to start, so may be a week or two before I put out Chapter 5, but after that I should be update fairly often.  
  
Thanks again for all your support!! And here it is: CHAPTER 4!!!!!  
  
PS: Chapter 5 is going to add an interesting twist to the story.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
From atop a tall Cherry Blossom Tree, Sailor Earth watched as her older brother was found by the King Endymion of Earth, her father, and Prince Terrance, her Uncle. "He can't answer any questions if he's uncontious." She shut her eyes when her father drew back his sword. 'Oh . . . that's gonna leave a mark.' Slowly she opened her eyes again. 'I have to DO something.' She thought frantically.  
  
When she had planted them in the garden, she hadn't been expecting her family to be there. If it had been empty like it was supposed to be, the garden would've been the safest place for them - atleast until she had a chance to explain the situation to her Onii-san.  
  
Just as Sailor Earth was preparing to make an entrance - and save her Onii-san's backside - a thought struck her. Opening her hand, she saw the Golden Crystal still waiting there. Sailor Earth gulped. King Endymion was right in Mamoru's face and Prince Terrance was yelling something about respect.   
  
'If Daddy gets this mad at finding strangers in the garden, he'll have us both killed if he thinks we stole his crystal. As much as I hate to do it, I think I'd better lay low until I can find a good place to hide the 20th century Golden Crystal.'   
  
Realizing that it had gotten very quiet all of a sudden, Sailor Earth looked down to see her Uncle dragging Mamoru towards the garden door and her father headed back to the rest of the family. k'Hmmm.' A sudden impulse struck her and Sailor Earth decided to follow her father instead of her Uncle - after all, everyone knew how to find the dungeon right??  
  
As soon as the "mysterious stranger" had left the garden, the children - that is her 1st cousin and her three older brothers headed back towards the water to play. Prince Terrance, or Uncle Terrance as she had always known him, was looking around nervously. 'Searching for me no doubt.'  
  
Off to the side, King Endymion had pulled Queen Terra into a tight embrace. He absently played with a piece of her hair while letting himself become lost the beautiful midnight blue eyes he had always loved. Queen Terra smiled fondly up at her husband.   
  
The two were lost in their own little world completely oblivious to their fifteen year old audience. A silent tear went down Sailor Earth's cheek. 'They were so happy together; we were all so happy back then. Why? Why did Metallia have to come a destroy it all?' Elizabeth's gaze fell upon her past self - an innocent baby who squirmed in her Uncle's arms. She stared longingly over at her parents. 'We had the perfect parents, but Metallia took that away from us.' Silently, Sailor Earth   
  
continued to cry. 'Mommy, Daddy, I miss you so . . .'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
About an hour and a half later, Mamoru found himself alone locked in tiny cell deep in the dungeon. He had removed his shirt so the knights could get a better look at his shoulder which had been dressed and bandaged. His shirt was carelessly laying a few feet away on the other side of the cell, but he was to tired, shocked, and confused to bother going over to get it.  
  
A million thoughts ran through his head, the main one being the King of Earth and his family. 'The King of Earth? The Knights called him King Endymion, but it couldn't be. Could it? Am I really back during the Silver Millenium?'  
  
Mamoru shivered as a gust of cold air came up against his bare skin. He glanced over at where his shirt was laying but couldn't find the strength to get up and get it. He sighed once again letting himself become lost in the depths of his mind. 'He was the King of Earth - King Endymion of Earth - and I am really Prince Endymion of Earth. But that would make him my . . . my . . . '   
  
For some reason, his mind refused to process the thought. Instead, his mind found itself looking over the wish he had made just moments before all this had started. "I wish I had a chance to meet my family again - just like it was when I was six."  
  
Mamoru gasped in shocking realization. How old WAS his past self right now? Could it be that his dream had actually come true - though he hadn't exactly planned on being thrown 1000 years into the past or being locked in a freezing cold dungeon by none other than his own father. 'My father. . .' There. He had said it - or atleast thought it anyway.   
  
'My father. He was my father.' It seemed he had finally managed to process the thought, but now he couldn't get off it. Another cold gust of wind running across his chest helped bring his thoughts back to reality. "Geez. It's cold in here."  
  
"Wouldn't be so cold if you'd put your damn shirt on." A familiar voice pointed out. Looking up, Mamoru found himself starring into the hardened brown eyes of his Uncle - well, Prince Endymion's uncle in any rate. {Uncle Terrance.} A long-sleeping part of his mind told him as it slowly and groggily began to awaken.  
  
Mamoru suddenly found himself filled with the overpowering desire to please Prince Terrance of Earth. After all, the only way he was going to see the king - or the outside world - again was by going through the Prince who was looking at him expectantly.  
  
Confused, Mamoru search his mind for the answer to the puzzle. 'He sure got angry when I didn't show the king the proper respect.' Respect - that was it. He was supposed to do SOMETHING when the Prince of Earth entered, right?   
  
The prince glared at him furiously. Slowly, he began to move his hand closer to his sword.   
  
Mamoru gulped. The last thing he needed right now was to be at the wrong end of the Prince of Earth's sword. {Standing up might be a good start.}  
  
'Oh, so now you decide to show up.' Mamoru thought grimly as he slowly forced himself onto his feet and faced his uncle.   
  
Prince Terrance glared at Mamoru. "Well?"  
  
"I . . . Um."   
  
{Your highness}  
  
"Your highness." Mamoru started nervous. "I . . . I don't mean to be disrespectful," He was relieved when the Prince released his sword leaving it where it was. "but my memories seem to be a bit . . .cloudy."  
  
Prince Terrance sighed feeling slightly annoyed with this development. Not only had this commoner found his way past a magic barrier into the Royal Garden, but he had conveniantly developed amnesia leaving no easy way of finding the barriers weakness or fixing it. Oh, well. The least he could do is make sure this oddball learned to show respect to his superiors. "It is proper to raise and ecknowlege the presence of a Prince when he enters." Terrance replied directively.  
  
Mamoru nodded. Terrance cleared his throat. "Oh, ah. . . yes, highness."  
  
Prince Terrance nodded approvingly. "That's better. The King should call for you shortly. Until then, I'd advise you to work on remembering your manners." The prince turned to leave locking the door behind him.   
  
"Ah, highness?"   
  
"Hai?" Prince Terrance turned to face the Mamoru.   
  
"Um . . . nevermind." Prince Terrrance shrugged and Mamoru found himself alone once more. Sighing dejectedly, he sat back down letting his mind wander. 'I wonder what Usagi is doing right now?' 


	6. Chapter 5: Just Like Endymion

Chapter 5: Just like Endymion . . .  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Author's Notes* I have a new idea that will add an interesting new twist to the story. Sailor Earth should have a greater part in this chapter. Despite these ideas, however, I am unsure of how I want to approach this chapter. Hope it turns out ok . . . Thanks for reading!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After the Royal Family had left the garden, Sailor Earth jumped down out of the trees. As she looked around, a thousand happy memories washed through her mind. She smiled. 'Hmmm . . . It's so beautiful here, and so full of memories. Too bad Mamoru never got a good look it.  
  
Sailor Earth sighed. "I'm going to have to figure out how to get Onii-san out of that dungeon, but first things first. Gotta disguise myself and hide the Golden Crystal somewhere. . ." She could have just powered down to her regular Princess form, but then she'd have to explain who she was.   
  
'Besides which, Pluto would kill me.' Under normal circumstances, she could care less what Sailor Pluto had to say about the matter. However, on this matter, she knew that Pluto knew what she was talking about. By telling her parents the truth, she could changing the future or worse - risk erasing it altogether. "No, telling them the truth definately isn't the right course of action."  
  
Holding out the Golden Crystal in front of her, she focused on an outfit that would make her appear of the Noble Class. She wore a bluish-green dress that was tight around the middle and flared out just a little at the bottom. "Well, that took care of my appearance, but I still have to hide the crystal."  
  
Suddenly, it came to her. Reaching into her space pocket, Sailor Earth fingered her Henshin Wand. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She chided herself. Gripping the Golden Crystal tightly in her right hand, she placed it inside her space pocket. Smiling at her own cleverness, Elizabeth, as Sailor Earth was called out-of-senshi-form, headed towards the garden door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*In the Throne Room of the Golden Castle*  
  
King Endymion sat atop a large throne chair next to Queen Terra, who sat in a slightly smaller chair. "Bring him in." The King ordered. Immediately, a pair of heavy double doors were pushed open. Mamoru, who had finally decided to pull his shirt back on, was brought into the room by two Royal Guards who kept on either side of him.   
  
Approaching the two Royals, they stopped bowing respectfully to the King and Queen. "Your Majesties. We bring forth the prisoner as you have requested."   
  
King Endymion nodded acknowleging the guards. Stepping to the side, the two guards moved back far enough to be out of the way while remaining close enough to the prisoner to stop any possible threats to the Royal Family. Raising to his feet, the King approached the prisoner. "Mamoru, is it?" The King stopped just a few feet from him.  
  
"Hai, Your Majesty." Mamoru gulped nervously and ran his hand through his hair, an old habit he'd started when he was either nervous or frustrated. 'I hope I don't do anything stupid. This is impossible. There is no way I am standing in front of my dead father trying to get out of a destiny in the dungeon. There is just no way.'  
  
"My brother tells me you've developed some kind of amnesia?"  
  
"I suppose that's one way of putting it." The King glared at Mamoru. Mamoru shifted nervously. "Hai, Majesty." King Endymion sighed in frustration, absently running his hand through his hair. Turning, he faced the court and the nobles who had come to see the man who had managed to find the mysterious Royal Garden that no one was allowed to enter. "Does anyone in the assembly know this man?" A low murmur ran through the crowd.  
  
"Have you seen him before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He looks a lot like King Endymion. Did you notice?"  
  
"Hai. He does. I hadn't noticed before. He really does."  
  
Mamoru remained quiet seeming to find the floor extremely interesting. He had just fallen out of the 20th century. Who was going to recognize him? 'This is ridiculous.' Frustrated, Endymion and Mamoru both ran their hands absently through their thick black hair. In the background, Queen Terra gasped. King Endymion looked back at his wife questioningly.  
  
"I know him." A young girls voice floated up from the back of the room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When King Endymion stood to speak with the guards and the prisoner, Queen Terra remained seated on her tall throne. She had always left matters of crime and punishment to her husband and brother-in-law. Such matters bored her to no end. If people would just teach their children to act right, she could be back in her personal quarters relaxing or spending time with her OWN children.   
  
"Mamoru is it?"   
  
'Mamoru. That's an usual name.' Since her presence was only needed for political reasons, Queen Terra took the opportunity to study the stranger and ponder what it was about him that had caught her attention in the garden.   
  
"My brother tells me you've developed some kind of amnesia?"  
  
"I suppose that's one way of putting it."   
  
The stranger - didn't he say his name was Mamoru or something? - had thick black hair, similiar to her husbands, and midnight-blue eyes, similiar to her own. There was something familiar about him, but she just couldn't quite place it.   
  
"Does anyone in the assembly know this man?" A low murmur ran through the crowd.  
  
"Have you seen him before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He looks a lot like King Endymion. Did you notice?"  
  
"Hai. He does. I hadn't noticed before. He really does."  
  
Both Mamoru and her husband seemed to be getting frustrated at what was, or wasn't, unfolding. She watched as both men absently ran their right hand through their thick black hair. Suddenly, a voice she heard from the crowd seem to hit her dead on. {He looks a lot like King Endymion. Did you notice?} Terra gasped.'My goodness. He does look like Endymion. In fact, he looks just like Endy-chan!! If I didn't know better, I could almost swear he was one of my own." King Endymion looked back at his wife questioningly.  
  
"I know him." A young girls voice floated up from the back of the room.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
*Author's Notes* Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to update!! I know I promised to add a twist to the story in this chapter, but I don't want to wait any longer before updating. In the next chapter Elizabeth (Sailor Earth) and Mamoru finally meet.   
  
PS: Hopefully, I can bring Endymion's baby brother into the next chapter. He's sooooooo KAWAII!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Where did SHE come from?

Chapter 6 - Where did SHE come from?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"I know him." A young girls voice floated up from the back of the room. The entire room grew silent and turned to see who had spoken. It was a young Noble girl, no older than 15 or 16. She wore a bluish-green dress that was tight around the middle and flared out just a little at the bottom. Her hair, black with maybe a hint of brown, was pulled back into an elegant French Twist. Her skin was darkened by a golden-brown tan which made her blue eyes stand out two ice crystals.  
  
She had a Nobalistic-almost Royal air that seemed to flow around her like a breeze. You could see it in the way she moved, the way she held herself, and the way she would look you directly in the eyes demanding your attention.   
  
Suddenly, the young girl found herself the center of attention. Every eye was turned in her direction. Mamoru looked up, the floor no longer presenting itself as more amusing than his surrondings. It was that strange familiar voice - that mocking voice - that voice that had brought him here.   
  
From a silent shadow near the set of throne chairs, Prince Terrance glared at the girl. The other voice from the garden. He thought silently sharing the piece of information with his brother.' What is she doing here?'  
  
Focusing on the back of the large room, King Endymion studied the girl mutely, but intensely. She blushed looking away as if embarrased at so quickly having become the center of the courts attention.   
  
After a moment of complete silence, Queen Terra decided it was time to step in. Standing up, she went over to stand beside her husband. "Calm down." She whispered. "We'll get to the bottom of this." King Endymion took a deep breath. Terra was right. Getting upset would only make matters worse. "Don't be shy dear." Queen Terra replied in a gentle but regal voice. "Come up here and talk to us." Taking hold of her husband's arm she nudged him in the direction of the Throne Chairs.  
  
After giving Mamoru a warning glare - dareing him to try anything suspicious - King Endymion followed his wife retruning to sit down. "COme on." He replied frustrated, but trying not to let it show. "Tell us your relation to this prisoner.  
  
Mamoru sighed looking down again. He didn't like being refered to as a prisoner. It felt degrading.  
  
Taking a deep inward breath, the young girl slowly made her way up to the front of the room. People moved out of the way to let her pass. She walked with almost perfect posture. She showed Mamoru a nervous smile as she passed him. She had had  
  
the King and Queen of Earth under her thumb for fifteen years now. After all, being the youngest and the only girl did have its good points. HOwever facing the fact that he no longer looked at her as his little princess, she began to doubt her cunning abilities.   
  
Coming before the King and Queen, she made a low and perfect curtsey. The king smiled slightly at this. Her parents had obviously taught her well. "Your Majesties. My name is Chiba Elizabeth." Mamoru turned to stare at her. "This man is my Onii-sama - my older brother."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Hai, King Endymion-sama." Elizabeth inwardly grinned though her face didn't show the emotion. It was time to put Ole Reliable to work. Shivering a bit as if intimidated, she let her eyes grow misty. "Please, Your Majesty. Please, don't hurt my Onii-sama. He's all I've got, now."  
  
"No need to be frightened, dear." Queen Terra replied moved by her emotions. "What do you mean, he's all you've got?"  
  
The girl sniffled pityingly. "Ma . . . Mama and Papa died in a . . . they, they died recently. Onii-sama was going to get us a place here in town. He said there were to many old memories in the old house. Please, please Majesty. Don't. . . please don't take my brother. He's all I have."  
  
Prince Terrance snorted. That was the fakest sob-story he'd ever heard, but his sister-in-law had fallen for it like a regular sap. "Poor Child." She replied feeling sorry or her. "Endymion . . ." She spoke imploringly.  
  
King Endymion sighed. This was just what he needed. He hated to see young girl cry - he always seemed to put his daughter into their shoes when he thought about them. Heck, this girl even shared the same name as his youngest child. He tried to keep his voice serious. "You do realize your brother has been charged with trespassing into the Royal Garden and putting the Royal Family in danger."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth gasped. Her eyes teared up again. "Oh, its all my fault. Please, please don't hurt Onii-sama. I . . ."  
  
So, she's going to admit she was in the garden?  
  
Terrance, are you sure? She seems . . .  
  
I'm positive, Onii-san. I know what I heard. Are you going to trust me, or some . . .  
  
Ok. OK. Don't get yourself all bent out of shape.  
  
"What exactly do you mean, it was your fault?" King Endymion asked calmly and firmly. "Where you also in the garden?"  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Elizabeth bowed her head looking at the floor blushing. "Gomen nasi, Your Majesty. I just wanted to see the gardens. Onii-sama had told me how beautiful the ones around the castle were." The King shot Mamoru another narrowed glance. He gulped. What exactly was she trying to do? Couldn't they tell how fake she sounded?  
  
"So, your brother and you went looking for the Royal Garden."  
  
"No, Majesty. We were exploring the garden when we came upon a strange maze. I wanted to see what was on the other side and I ran in. Mamoru-kun came in after me." She paused for a moment, seeming to catch her breath, but really she was thinking up the rest of her story. "We got lost in the maze. I swear it was like the walls were moving or something. We must have wandered around for hours."  
  
King Endymion nodded. That was what was supposed to happen. "Go on."  
  
"Well . . . I got to one side and heard voices - like children laughing. Mamoru said it was probably some of the Royal Guard's children playing in the gardens." Elizabeth shifted nervously back and forth on her feet. "I figured we were so close, the fastest way to get out would be to climb over the wall."  
  
Climb over?! Prince Terrance thought with suprise. We never thought of that, Endymion. Sure, Endymion had used his crystal to enchant the walls so that some would move. Sometimes the vines would grow up so that new walls seemed to appear out of no where. The only exception was when the Royal Family came through, it would move to the side creating an entrance for them. If in the unlikely event they were able to find the entrance, the Golden Crystals power held so that only the Royal Family could pass through it. But, if someone were to try and climb over one of the walls . . . Hmmm. We'll have   
  
to fix that.   
  
Definately.  
  
"I climbed up and jumped off into a nearby tree." Terrance eyes held a look of surprise and annoyance. So that's where she'd went. Why hadn't he thought to look up there? Elizabeth blushed. Mamoru climbed up after me, but he missed the tree, and . . ."  
  
Terrance snorted trying not to laugh. He could just imagine this Mamoru guy falling off the garden wall and knocking himself out. Mamoru found himself blushing furiously.  
  
Elizabeth pretended not to notice her Uncle's amusement or her brother's embarrassment though it did paint quite a funny picture. "Gomen nasi, Your Majesty. When you and your brother, Prince ah . . . Terrance showed up, I got scared. I was afraid to come down. Please, please don't hurt Onii-sama. We meant no harm, honest."  
  
King Endymion remained silent for a moment. What to you think, Terrance?  
  
It sounds plausable, but something still bothers me about them. It's a . . . feeling. I can't quite place it.   
  
Hmmm. Terra mentioned getting a strange feeling from Mamoru in the garden.   
  
I wouldn't advise letting them go right yet. Keep them in the castle where we can learn ore about them. Personally, I would tell the guards to keep especially close eye on them. Something about them . . . I just don't trust it.   
  
Alright. That's what we'll do.   
  
"Mamoru." Mamoru looked up. The King motioned for him to come up beside his 'sister.' "Your sister's story sounds reasonable. I will release you under one condition."  
  
"Hai Majesty?" Mamoru looked relieved. Elizabeth grinned proud of herself for doing so well.  
  
"You will not return to the dungeon, but my guards WILL be keeping an eye on the two of you. You will remain at the castle until we can be sure no other possible threat are present. Do either of you have a problem with this?"  
  
"No Majesty."   
  
"Good." King Endymion motioned for the two Guards that had brought Mamoru to return to their post. Bowing, they turned and exited the room. He motioned for a middle-age woman, a maid with a lot of experiance, to come up. She had taken a 'short break' to come see the young man that was rumored to have found the legendary "Royal Garden" that no one outside the   
  
Royal Family had ever seen.  
  
She scurried up giving a quick curtsey. "King Endymion-sama?"  
  
"Ariel, I wan't you to take these two to a set of rooms in the North Wing."  
  
"Of course, Majesty." She motioned to the two, Mamoru and Elizabeth. "Come this way." Ariel, Elizabeth, and Mamoru left the room. Elizabeth grinned. Ariel would be serving on the staff for many years to come. She knew this for a fact.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: In Chapter 7, Mamoru meets his cousin and little brothers face-to-face. Does Terry-chan actually recognize his older brother?! What does his past-self think of him? Who is the angel that sings so beautifully in the night? And why does David have to ask so many questions?!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Questions Without Answers

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 7 - Questions Without Answers  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone!! Sorry, it took me so long to update. I've had a major writers block, but I'm slowly getting over it. Thanks to those of you who've stuck with me and those who encouraged me to continue writing. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 of Mamoru's Journey, and I'll try to make Chapter 8 a little longer. OK? Once again, Ideas are welcomed and encourage. Also, remember to REVIEW!!! Let's try for say . . . 3 or 4 reviews on this chapter. Please?? Thanks a million. Ja' ne!! ^_^  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After traveling through a long maze of corridors in which Mamoru was certain he'd never find his way out of, Ariel stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room during your stay, Mamoru-san." She replied sweetly. "Proper clothing is provided for you in the closet." Mamoru nodded quietly opening the door. By this time, he wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep away the confusing emotions swarming through him. "Oh, and don't worry about your little sister. I'm putting her in the room right next to yours." Again, he only nodded before going into the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Starring at the closed door, Elizabeth silently began to wonder if maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. "He looked totally beat. I hope he's alright." Shaking her head, she turned following Ariel to her own room. She could only hope everything turned out all right in the end.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The interior of the room was painted beige with rose-colored trimmings and the furniture was all made with a Cherry finish. Every piece was carefully and intricately decorated. A king sized bed was centered on the far wall with an upholstered bench against the end acting as a seat. The nightstand sitting to the left of it held a small black box that looked like a speaker of some sort and a curious-looking lamp with no plug in, no place for batteries, and a sphere of energy where the light bulb should have been.  
  
A chest-of-drawers sat on the far left wall next to a pair of closet doors, and a dresser with mirrors stood close-by on the same wall the door to hallway was on. In the right corner of the room, there was a large cushioned chair, which sat on a red rug that stretched from the far side of the room all the way to the doorway Mamoru was now standing at. From the chair, one could out on of the two windows on either side of the bed.  
  
"Wow." Mamoru thought impressed. "If the guest rooms are this nice, I wonder what my room was like when I was the Prince?" Not even bothering to turn on the light, Mamoru made his way over to the cushioned chair letting himself fall back into it. A yawn escaped his lips. Leaning back, Mamoru shut his eyes pushing all thought from his mind.  
  
**************************************************  
  
*Knock. Knock. Knock* Mamoru forced his eyes open. "Who is it?" He called out.  
  
A paused ensued on the other side of the door. "It's Elizabeth. Can I come in?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Please, Mamoru - san. We really need to talk." Elizabeth pleaded. "At least let me try to explain, Onii-sama."  
  
Mamoru groaned running his hand roughly through his thick black hair. At a minimum, it would be helpful to learn more about the one who had gotten him into this mess. "It's unlocked." He listened to the turning of the knob and the sound of the door as it swung open and creaked back closed again. "And quit calling me, Onii-sama."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Some things never change. He's still a pain in the ass when he's stressed out. "Fine, Mamoru-san." She bit back at him. You don't have to be such a grouch. Making her way across the room, she 'delicately' plopped herself down upon the bed causing it to bounce. He glared at her. She sighed with frustration. "Oh, give it rest ENDYMION." She snapped putting emphasis on his royal name. "You're the one who wished to see your family again. I was simply giving you what you asked for."  
  
"I didn't ASK to end up in the dungeon." Mamoru snapped. "Where were you then?"  
  
"None of Your Business." She snapped back. "I didn't know they were going to be in the garden right then. It was supposed to be empty." Elizabeth stopped taking a deep breath to calm herself. Losing her temper was only going to make things worse, she realized. "You really don't remember them do you?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Her voice became very quiet. "Your family. King Sol Endymion, Queen Terra, Prince Terrance, David, Terry . . . They're not just another group of royals, Mamoru. They're family - YOUR family." Mamoru turned away from her shifting his gaze out the window. The sun was getting ready to set, and the light was slowly leaving.  
  
Elizabeth paused as a stray thought hit the back of her mind. "This wasn't the family you wished for was it? You were talking about your 20th century family." Mamoru didn't answer. Elizabeth breathed in deeper as pain and anger grew inside her. "You don't miss them at all?" She asked desperately.  
  
"I never really thought about it." He answered her distantly.  
  
"Then, what DID you think about, Mamoru?!" She practically screamed rising to her feet. Mamoru turned starring at her in shock. "Oh, wait. DON"T tell me. Serenity - right? You know Mamoru; there were other people in your life besides her. SHE'S NOT YOUR FAMILY!!"  
  
"Neither are you." Mamoru pointed out without thinking.  
  
Elizabeth raged inside. "Your right." She replied steadier than she felt. "You're not my brother." Turning, she silently made her way towards the door. "I can't believe you don't even miss them." She muttered more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"How can I miss someone I can't remember?"  
  
"I don't know Mamoru." Elizabeth replied stopping halfway to the door. "You sure seem to miss your 20th century parents a lot. You don't remember them."  
  
"Yeah, well . . ." That was true. He had very limited memories of them. So, what made different from his past parents? "I don't remember them, but I know who they are. I don't know anything about the King and the others."  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Do you want to know them?" Mamoru paused not knowing what to say. A bazillion thoughts were pushing at the back of his mind, and he wasn't ready to face them. Elizabeth looked down at the floor. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
He paused again. "No." She looked up a ray of hope shimmering in her ice- blue eyes. "As long as we're here, maybe I'll learn something about at least one of my families."  
  
"It's worth a try." Elizabeth encouraged.  
  
"By the way, who are you?"  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "If you have to ask, you'll never know." She replied mysteriously. She was rewarded with a strange look. "Dinner is being served in an hour. You might want to start getting ready now. We've been invited to eat with King Endymion and the court." With that said, she continued across the room, opened the door, and shut it back behind her. "Good Luck." She giggled.  
  
"Good Luck? What's that suppose to mean?" He thought. Forcing himself onto his feet, Mamoru made his way over to the closet opening the double doors as wide as they were willing to go. What he found beyond the doors perplexed him to no end. What was he supposed to do with that?!  
  
********************************************************************** 


	9. Chapter 8: And Then There Was One

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 8 - And then there was one  
  
Author's Notes: Ok. I know I promised this chapter would be longer than Chapter 7, so I'm going to try my best. At first I had somewhat of a writer's block as to where I wanted this story to go, but I think I've solved that problem. This chapter should promise to be VERY interest - that is if my ideas come out as planned. *Giggles madly foaming at the mouth* LOL Hope you enjoy it!! And as always: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
About 45 minutes later, Mamoru had managed to get dressed in the strange, old-fashioned clothing. Standing before the mirror in front of his dresser, he quickly ran a comb through his hair and straightened his sleeves and tunic. Taking a deep breath, he checked the clock. There was still fifteen minutes left before he was due for dinner. He hoped someone was coming to get him, for he seriously doubted he could find the dinning room on his own.  
  
Sighing, he found the seat at the end of his bed. He let his mind wander as he waited for someone to come and get him for dinner. He thought about his father - that is the King of Earth, King Sol Endymion - and his Uncle, Prince Terrance of Earth. (Author's Notes: I added Sol because having three Endymion's in the story is much two confusing.) Once again, he felt the desire to please the two of them. But, how? He hadn't made the best first impression - not that that was HIS fault.  
  
Who he really wanted to meet were his parents and siblings, but they would be the hardest of all to get near. He wasn't going to be allowed anywhere near the royal children unless the King and Queen truly trusted him - that is assuming he was given the chance to converse with them and the chances of that looked to be about nil. Mamoru sighed. He'd have a much better chance of befriending the King's brother, Prince Terrance, than he would the King himself.  
  
Once again, Prince Terrance was the only hope he had of seeing his family. So, that was just what he was going to have to do - get to know the Prince of Earth. Mamoru grinned at the irony of that statement.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Mamoru looked towards the door. Hopefully, someone had come to lead him to the dinning area. He frowned. If it wasn't he'd have to find it on his own. "Come in." He called out coming to his feet.  
  
The door creaked open. "We really need to get that stupid hinge oiled." Prince Terrance, of all people, stepped into the room. Mamoru starred. The prince had to be one of the last people he was expecting to see. The prince shot Mamoru (and he died and Elizabeth ran in. "Oh, no. What have I done? Mamoru . . .. ^_^ no, not really. I don't think they had guns back then, did they? On with the story.) The Prince shot Mamoru another of his now familiar glares.  
  
Mamoru quickly shook off the shock he was feeling. "Your Highness?" He questioned. "Ah . . ." He bowed not knowing what else to do.  
  
Prince Terrance smirked. "The bow really isn't necessary unless you're given an order, but thanks anyway." Mamoru blushed. He'd messed up again. "Man, you blush almost as much a young girl." Mamoru cursed his lips together in an effort to hide his annoyance. The Prince was getting way to much amusement out of his discomfort. Was he always this insulting?  
  
"Ahem." Clearing his throat, Terrance swallowed his antics. He almost constantly had to remember to "act like royalty." Generally, he played the part pretty well. Any man that had spent extended time in the dungeon avoided him like the plague after he was released. "Anyways, I hope you realize I'm going to be personally keeping an eye on you and that sister of yours. I didn't buy that sob-story of hers for a minute."  
  
"She was a bit theatrical." Mamoru agreed.  
  
"Humph. Be that as it may, my brother's wife insisted you and your sister be invited to eat with the court. Our four head generals will be there as well as Prince Endymion, heir to the throne, and my ONLY daughter, Princess Arianna." Prince Terrance moved his hand towards his sword fighting the urge to draw it forth. Drawing a sword indoors was generally a bad idea. His voice became dark. "If you so much as THINK of harming either of them, so help me I'll have you torn limb from limb."  
  
Mamoru gulped. "I never thought of harming them."  
  
"Be sure that you don't." The Prince took a deep breath calming his nerves. Something about this man was terribly familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what. He hated being left in the dark, and it made him nervous. What was that feeling he got around this stranger? Maybe he was loosing his mind. "I suppose we should be making our way towards the Dinning Area. My brother hates for anyone to be late."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Your sister was escorted down by Ariel about a quarter of an hour ago."  
  
"So, I guess I'm going to have to find it on my own?" Mamoru asked a bit uncertainly.  
  
"You can follow me if you need to. I don't want you wandering into private areas of the castle."  
  
"Yes, highness."  
  
"Hmm. You are getting better. Come on." Prince Terrance led the way out into the hall. Mamoru shut the door behind them.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
As the two men made their way towards the dinning area, Mamoru studied his uncle curiously. It wasn't hard to see he was putting up a front - after all how often had he himself done the same? - But every once and a while a bit of the Prince's true personality would slip out. Now that he got a closer look at the man, he really wasn't that old. He looked to be in his mid or maybe late twenties.  
  
Prince Terrance led the way silently and expertly through the castle corridors. He made turns and went around flights of stairs as easily as if he were making a straight line. "What?" He asked with some annoyance as he realized Mamoru had been starring at him.  
  
"I just. . . I am sorry for the misunderstanding, highness."  
  
Terrance smirked. "I'll bet you are. That klutz attack of yours almost got you killed."  
  
Mamoru inwardly sighed. Every time he tried to say something, his uncle would respond with a sarcastic comeback. This was getting him nowhere fast. Mamoru, who had always been the cool and collected one, was turning into a bumbling idiot or at least that's how he felt. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" Oh, and that was brilliance. What a conversation starter.  
  
Of course, Terrance had another comeback ready and waiting. "Watch comics like you make fools of themselves in front of the court. Are you sure you can handle an entire meal all by yourself?"  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes wondering if he himself ever came across as this sarcastic. "I don't know. Do you drink your tea pinkie-up or pinkie- down?"  
  
Terrance laughed losing himself, or rather, finding himself. His comic personality was rather hard to suppress for any extended length of time. "You are a nut. Besides, tea is for women. Give me a good glass of wine any day."  
  
"What kind of wine?"  
  
"The stronger the better."  
  
Mamoru grinned despite himself. Maybe, his uncle was human after all. Finally, they reached the doors to the dinning hall. Terrance turned around. "Do me a favor, Mamoru. Try not to cause any more trouble." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "On second thought. Go right ahead. It might be funny to see Sol spaz out again. Besides, it's going to be your ass, not mine." And with that, he made his way into the dinning room letting the door shut behind him. Pausing for only a moment, Mamoru followed close behind.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Coming into the dinning room after Prince Terrance, Mamoru relieved to find that - for once - he wasn't going to be the center of attention. Standing silently just inside the room, he noted the crowd around him. His sister was making "girl talk" with Queen Terra who was pleased to have another female - that is a female over the age of 10 - to converse with.  
  
He starred for a moment at his mother. Her medium-length brown hair - almost the same shade as Elizabeth's was elegantly twisted atop her head. She had dancing midnight-blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean at night. So, that's where he'd gotten his famous midnight-colored eyes. Those eyes had caused many a young girl to swoon in the years before he'd met Usagi. More than likely, they still did only he no longer paid them any mind.  
  
Queen Terra's face was gentle and still young. Her calm expressions gave him an easy feeling as if a single look would let you know everything was going to be all right. Her dress was green and blue with some splashes of purple in it. It was a conservative-type dress, but not extremely so, and came down to her ankles.  
  
Prince Terrance had joined his elder brother, that is King Sol Endymion, and his court in a conversation about Queen Serenity and her Silver Alliance. On look at his father made it obvious from whom he'd inherited most his looks, right down to the pitch-black hair. Noting the crowd around him, Mamoru did a double take. Right there, alongside the King and Prince, were Kunzite, Zoycite (male), Nephrite, and Jadeite.  
  
The Sailor Senshi had spent almost a year fighting Beryl's generals and here they were surrounding his father and uncle as if they were the most loyal of all subjects. "Traitors." He mumbled. He knew there was nothing he could do about them now. They wouldn't betray his family for another fifteen years. Besides, who would believe him? He found himself glaring at them, but quickly looked away when Nephrite caught the glare and gave him a curious look in return.  
  
Hmm. Hadn't Prince Terrance mentioned that his past self and 1st cousin would be here as well? Mamoru searched the room and noticed the two children starring at something out one of the windows. He watched them - as subtlety as he could considering the threats Prince Terrance had given him only minutes earlier - curious to see just what he was like as a child.  
  
His past self was six-years-old he guessed and his cousin, Princess Arianna looked about eight. Oddly enough, she seemed to be the oddball of the family, because she obviously didn't take after her father's side of the family. Her light brown, almost blonde, hair trailed all the way down to her waist and her eyes were hazel - unlike any of her cousins. Standing next to past-Endymion, you could see some similarities in their facial features, but not many.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What do you see, Ari-chan?" Prince Endymion asked his cousin curiously. He stared out the window hoping to see whatever it was she was seeing.  
  
"I see outside." She answered simply.  
  
He crinkled his nose. "But, what're you starring at?"  
  
"Nothing." Ari sighed boredly glancing over at the adults. "This is so boring."  
  
"Naw, it's not." Endy grinned. "I'm finally old enough ta eat with Mommy and Daddy and the court!"  
  
Ari rolled her eyes unmoved by her younger cousin's enthusiasm. Turning from the window, she headed towards her father. "Daddy, I am getting hungry."  
  
"Well, I suppose we should all sit down to eat then. That is why we are all here right?"  
  
Endymion crinkled his nose again. Girls were no fun. Grinning, he ran over to his father and tugged on his pants leg. King Sol Endymion looked down at his eldest child and smiled. Reaching down, he picked him up into his arms and Endy wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Nephrite winked at him. "How's the little Prince this evening?"  
  
"I am NOT little!!" Endy declared. "I'm big now."  
  
"Who says your big, little Prince?" Jadeite put in teasingly.  
  
"Daddy says so!! Isn't that right, Daddy?"  
  
The King laughed. "Of course you are."  
  
"See?" Endy stuck his tongue out at Jadeite.  
  
"And since you are so big, you are going to finish ALL of your dinner, including the vegetables." Queen Terra replied directively.  
  
"Awwww." Endy groaned. Jadeite laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"That goes for you to, Jadeite."  
  
Endy smirked. "Yeah, Jed. If I hafta eatum, you gotta eat um to." Jadeite groaned muttering curses under his breath directed at the cook.  
  
"Come on, minna (everyone). Let us move our conversation to the table." King Sol ordered. "We can continue our discussion of the Silver Alliance after the appetizer." Nodding their agreement, the group moved towards the 12-seater table. King Sol took his usually place at the head of the table placing his son in the seat to his right and across from Queen Terra. Prince Terrance took the seat next to the Queen and across from his daughter, Arianna.  
  
The 4 general's took the next seats over with Kunzite, the head general, claiming the seat next to the King's brother. Zoycite sat next to Kunzite and Nephrite sat between Princess Arianna and Jadeite. Elizabeth was placed next to Zoycite, much to her dismay and Mamoru was placed directly across from her next to Jadeite. The twelfth seat directly across from the King remained empty. Giving a nod, King Sol sat down followed by everyone else.  
  
Taking this as their cue, the servants came out with drinks and an interesting looking soup. The adults all were given sparkling wine to drink, while Prince Endymion and Princess Arianna had grape juice. For a moment, everyone was quiet either tasting the soup starting in on the wine. Mamoru found himself looking at Kunzite. He still had some memories of fighting for the Dark Kingdom and despising Kunzite the whole time.  
  
Taking a spoonful of the soup, Kunzite felt that he was being watched. Looking towards the end of the table, his eyes met with Mamoru's. Mamoru glared at Kunzite angrily. "Traitor." He thought. Kunzite returned the glare. Something about this guy got under his skin. Neither man blinked. The table remained silent watching the two men face off. Even the servants were holding their breaths.  
  
"What're they doin'?" Prince Endymion whispered to his older cousin.  
  
"I think they're have a starring contest."  
  
"Oh. I bet I could beat you in a starring contest."  
  
"Could not."  
  
"Could to."  
  
"Your on." And so, Endy and Ari locked themselves into a head-to-head - deadly - starring contest. "You blinked."  
  
"Did not. You blinked."  
  
"Did not."  
  
The starring contest continued until Endy got a wicked idea. Looking his cousin directed in the eyes, he brought his eyes together crossing them.  
  
"Eww!!" Ari quickly shut her eyes.  
  
"Yaa!! I won!!"  
  
"Did not. Daddy, Endy's cheating!!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru and Kunzite broke the stare to see what was going on at the other end of the table. The rest of the table turned as well. The servants who had been standing by let out the breath they had been holding and breathed a sigh of relief. "Endy cheated!!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!!"  
  
"Hold It!" King Sol roared taking control of the situation. Endy and Ari grew quiet. "Cheated at what may I ask?"  
  
"At starring contest." Arianna replied sticking her lip out in a cute pout. The servants began moving around again as the tension in the room relaxed. They moved around the table picking up the soup bowls as the Royals and their 4 top Generals 'handled' the situation.  
  
"How do you cheat in starring contest?" Jadeite asked with a smirk.  
  
"You stay out of this." Prince Terrance snapped at him. "Arianna, how could Endymion have possibly cheated?"  
  
"He made his eyes go funny."  
  
"Ok." Terrance turned to Endy. "Endymion, what DID you do?"  
  
Endy grinned. "I did this." Endymion crossed his eyes again.  
  
"Ewww!!!" Ari yelled.  
  
Kunzite got a weird look on his face, while Nephrite held his breath trying not to laugh. Zoycite glared at Jadeite. "You taught him that, didn't you?" Jadeite looked away refusing to answer. Mamoru watched the whole scene amazed. Despite the fact no one - with the exception of Kunzite - paid him any attention whatsoever, he felt completely at ease with this group. Elizabeth could only grin. Some things never changed, and she was thoroughly enjoying Mamoru's reaction to all this.  
  
"Oh, Endy." Queen Terra gasped. "Do not do that."  
  
Terrance laughed. "No, do it again." Endy happily obliged crossing his eyes until they almost disappeared. Prince Terrance cracked up. \ "Terrance, Otooto-chan stop encouraging him." Terrance nodded desperately trying to suppress his laughter, but ending up choking on it. He coughed, and Jadeite once again had to hold his breath to keep his own laughter under control.  
  
Zoycite rolled his eyes. "Sol-sama, I think your LITTLE brother had a LITTLE to much wine." Jadeite broke into laughter.  
  
"You know this is all your fault." Nephrite told Mamoru.  
  
"Why, me?"  
  
"You're the one who started that stare down with Kunz."  
  
"Nephrite." Kunzite called with authority.  
  
"Hai?" Nephrite turned.  
  
"Don't call me, Kunz." Nephrite grinned.  
  
Queen Terra sighed turning back to her son. "Endymion, I do not want to see you doing that again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
"Good."  
  
By this time, all of the soup bowls had been picked up, and the main course was being served along with a side of green salad. Settling down, the rowdy group turned back to their meal. Zoycite raised his glass and a servant refilled it. Taking a sip, he began swirling it around in the glass. "As I was saying before Majesties, I am not so sure about this alliance with the White Moon Kingdom. What if Queen Serenity and her husband are simply looking to hold the Golden Crystal?"  
  
"You worry to much, Zoy." Nephrite returned. "Why would Queen Serenity want the Golden Crystal when she has one of her own?"  
  
"Nephrite does have a point." Jadeite put in.  
  
"I am only saying you should proceed with caution, Majesties." Zoycite replied calmly. The White Moon's Silver Alliance already consists of every planet but Earth. It is only natural they would want to add Earth to the mix as well."  
  
"That is understood, Zoycite." King Sol Endymion responded. "But as far as we know not one of those planet was forced into an alliance. There must be a good reason why they ALL elected to join with the White Moon."  
  
"What is it about Serenity that everyone likes so much?" Jadeite put out stating what everyone was thinking. Quiet once again filled the room, and everyone concentrated solely on their meal.  
  
Mamoru's thoughts returned to his Serenity - his Usako. What was it about Serenity? It was obvious to him. "She brings people together." Mamoru accidentally stated aloud.  
  
Jadeite turned to look at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru inwardly kicked himself. He hadn't actually said that aloud had he? "Nothing."  
  
"Yes, you did. I heard you."  
  
Mamoru grimaced. Now what was he supposed to do. He looked to Elizabeth would watched him uncertainly. She wasn't going to be any help. "Well?" Nephrite implored. By now the entire table had turned to stare at him. He gulped.  
  
"Daddy?" A tiny voice interrupted the interrogation. Whew, saved by the . . .toddler? Prince Endymion's littlest brother stuck his head in the door.  
  
"What is it, Terry-chan?" King Sol asked gently. Little Prince Terrance, named after his uncle, slipped shyly into the room. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were midnight blue. However, where Endymion took after his father, Terrance got his looks from his mother. His features were soft and eyes were filled with nothing but pure innocence.  
  
Popping his thumb into his mouth, he made his way over to his parents' side of the table. He stopped for only a moment to stare up at Mamoru before continuing on his way. Mamoru stared after Terrance awestruck. Terry had to be the only person aside from his Usako he'd ever seen look that innocent. King Sol slid his chair back as Terry came up a grabbed onto his leg. "What is the matter, Angel boy?" Sol smiled down fondly at his youngest son.  
  
Terry looked up at his father with his big, big innocent midnight blue eyes. "Daddy, Ah can seep."  
  
King Sol bent over picking his son up into his arms. "Why, did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Ah can seep wifout Endy. Wen's Endy cumin' da bed, Daddy?"  
  
Queen Terra smiled. "As soon as the adult's dinner is over and he has his bath." Endy groaned.  
  
"I stay wif Daddy until Endy's weady?"  
  
"Alright, but you're going to keep quiet and let the adults finish eating, right?" Terry nodded.  
  
"Terry, what do you do when your father gives an order?" His mother prompted.  
  
Terry thought about it. "Ass uncle Tewwence?" He suggested. The King shot his brother a dirty look. Princess Arianna giggled. Terrance grinned, and looked away trying to hide it.  
  
"No. Try again."  
  
"Peas?"  
  
"No."  
  
Terry thought again. "Yeah, tir masty."  
  
King Sol smiled. "Close enough." Terry grinned and laid his head down against his father's chest. King Sol moved his chair back in towards the table. By this time, the servants had removed the dinner plates and dessert was being served.  
  
"Yummy!" Endy declared. "Chocolate cake."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Jadeite replied digging in.  
  
Dessert was the quickest course to disappear. It only took minutes for the table to be clear of food. "Endy, I think it is time for you to get ready for bed. Go tell Ayah to help you get your bath."  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
King Sol helped his son pull the chair back from the table, while Terrance stretched and headed towards his daughter. "Come on, Ari-chan. You have about half-an-hour before bedtime." Ari stretched her arms out letting her father pick her up out of the chair and into his arms. She grinned happily. This had to be the best part of dinnertime.  
  
As Endy headed for door, he stopped in front of the strange man who had joined them for dinner. His eyes were questioning. He was sooo familiar. Mamoru too stared in aww at his younger self. Terra almost gasped. "My goodness. The resemblance is remarkable."  
  
Mamoru and Endymion stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither moving. They shared something - well, a lot of somethings actually. The longer they spent together, the closer they seemed to get, until even their minds seemed to act as one.  
  
Terra's stomach churned as she once again got the feeling that something was out of place. She'd had that feeling ever since Mamoru and Elizabeth had gotten there. Queen Terra had always had a special connection with her children, but now even that seemed to be out of wack. "Endy, I . . . I think it's time for you to go now." She prompted, but Endy no longer seemed to be listening.  
  
As if prompted, however, he stretched his arms out towards Mamoru. Still locked in the trance - of sorts - Mamoru slid his chair back and did the same. Their hands met, and no one could stop them. A bright flash of golden light surrounded the two. The flow of time rippled as a newly created warp tried to fix itself.  
  
"Oh my goodness." The Queen gasped. "Endymion!!"  
  
"Mamoru!!" Elizabeth yelled. She had no idea what was going on, but could feel that it had something to do with her "bright" idea.  
  
The light faded, and then there was one. Mamoru was gone, and Endy was the only one left standing - but not for long. A minute later he collapsed. Queen Terra screamed running over to pick him up. "Endymion!! Endy-chan are you all right? Endy, answer me!"  
  
Terry began to cry with fright and clasp tightly onto his father. King Sol held on to him for dear life. Terrance too held his daughter so tightly she almost had trouble breathing - as if he let her go, she too might disappear into thin air.  
  
Elizabeth quickly moved towards the Queen and her son, but not fast enough to escape the king's brother. Prince Terrance grabbed her arm firmly with his free hand keeping her a good distance away from the royalty.  
  
"Mamoru!!" She cried.  
  
"Endymion!!" Terra cried at her son.  
  
Endymion still didn't answer. He starred at the group surrounding him silently. He looked up at his mother, his father and little brother, his uncle and cousin, and finally. . . at Elizabeth. Even the generals looked frightened, though they hide it well. "Why was everyone so frightened for him? Had he passed out? Why did Queen Terra keep calling him Endymion? No one was supposed to know that.  
  
Elizabeth fought to escape Prince Terrance of Earth, but she simply wasn't strong enough unless she transformed. Gritting his teeth in anger, Terrance sat Arianna down on the floor and held Elizabeth with both hands. She could only watch as Prince Endymion's young eyes searched the room. He looked around at all his family before finally lighting his eyes on her. Elizabeth gasped as she got a good look at his eyes. For a moment - only a moment - she saw what she was looking for. Luckily, a moment was all it took for her to figure out what had happened. For she'd seen a flash of intelligence in the prince's eyes - not a six-year-olds intelligence, but a 21-year-olds intelligence.  
  
The flow of time didn't like there being two Endymion's in the same time period, so now there was one. Elizabeth gulped. If that were the case, she'd have to be especially careful to avoid having any contact with her past self. After all, she was the only one who could take them back home, and she couldn't use the crystal if she were stuck inside the body of a baby who could neither talk nor walk. She stood steady as a stone. Her face grew pale and she felt very cold. Then, Elizabeth did what any self- respecting woman would do - she fainted.  
  
"Say something, son." King Sol prompted the boy lying on the ground.  
  
Mamoru blinked - finally - looking up at his mother. He opened his mouth to say something but what came out wasn't what he was expecting. "Mommy?" A tiny six-year-old voice came out fearfully.  
  
"Oh my baby." Queen Terra held her son tightly in her arms. Tears escaped from her eyes like a river. She smiled wearily as Sol helped her up. "Is Endy, otay?" Terry asked quietly.  
  
"Don't cry." Endy told her. Terra held him even tighter.  
  
"Everything is ok, now." She said - more to herself really than to her son. "You're alright now, baby. Mommy is here. Everything will be ok." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. One look from her could easily calm you down and let you know that everything was going to be all right.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Hey minna!! I think that is a good place to stop, what do you think? *Laughs evilly* I think this might just be my best chapter yet. Tell me what you think. Do you like the new twist I added to the story? I could always take it out, if you don't like. Remember, I like feedback. Feedback is good. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Guess what? Christmas is coming!! I'm usually very busy at Christmas, so I most likely won't be updating until after the season is over. Bare with me ok! I'll update ASAP after the Christmas season is up. OK? Thanks for understanding!! Ja' ne!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9: A Child Again

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 9 -  
  
Author's Notes: Ok. Let's recap. Twenty-one-year old 21st century Mamoru is stuck in the Silver Millennium inside Prince Endymion's six-year-old body. While Elizabeth / Sailor Earth is left to deal with the Royalty alone, Mamoru gets a chance to relive his childhood first-hand. How will Mamoru deal with being six-years-old again? How will he respond to being a "big" brother? And how is Elizabeth going to fix this mess?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Holding her baby close, Queen Terra carried him back to the royal families personal quarters. Behind her, King Sol Endymion followed with Terry in his arms. The group went together into the King and Queen's personal quarters. Terra sat Endy down on the large bed and began to look him over. She ran her hand over his head. "Hmm. No bump. It does not look like you hit your head. Do you hurt anywhere?" Mamoru starred at her transfixed as well as extremely confused. "You seem ok. What do you think, Sol?"  
  
King Sol sat Terry on the bed next to Endy and proceeded to pull Terra away from her son. "Terra, he fainted. He did not fall off a cliff. He will be fine." Sol kissed his wife gently on the cheek.  
  
Terra sighed. Turning, she gave Endy one last look over. "I suppose you are right." Mamo/Endy and Terry watched their parents curiously.  
  
At that moment, a rap on the door caught their attention. "Excuse me?" An older woman walked in through the open door. The woman was of a medium height with brown eyes and brown hair that was quickly fading to gray. "Is the young prince ready for his bath?"  
  
"Ayah, come in." Terra greeted her fondly. "Yes, you can draw the bath whenever you are ready."  
  
"I drew the bath five minutes ago. You are late." Ayah looked Terra over curiously. "Terra-dear, are you alright? You look positively pale."  
  
Terra smiled wearily. "Nothing gets by you does it? Endy gave us a bit of a scare at dinner tonight. I will explain later if you do not mind."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Waaaahh!!!!" A loud wail from the other room interrupted the conversation.  
  
Ayah smiled. "I do believe the little princess wants her mother."  
  
Queen Terra sighed. "She always does. I suppose she will be ready for her dinner right about now, but Endy . . ."  
  
King Sol pulled his wife into his arms. "Would you stop worrying so much? I will keep an eye on Endy and Terry. You go put Elizabeth down." Terra nodded her agreement leaving to take care of her baby. King Sol turned away from Ayah back to his two sons. "You may go now." He told the Ayah. "Endy and Terry will be sleeping with us tonight." Ayah nodded giving a slow curtsey and retired to her room for the night.  
  
King Sol turned back to his two boys. "Alright you two. Everything is all right now. Let's get you boys into the bath." Picking them up, one on each arm, Sol carried his two boys into the bathroom. Setting Endy on top of the counter, Sol turned his attention to Terry. Kneeling next to the bathtub, he began to undress the small boy. Terry starred silently up at his father who was starring off into space. He could feel something was wrong despite his parents' best efforts to hide it. Where had that man gone?  
  
Watching from the countertop, Mamoru's mind spun in a confusing daze. Everything was happening so fast. Where had his past self disappeared? Why did everything suddenly seem so big? Queen Terra herself had easily been able to pick him up and carry him out of the dinning room. The King and Queen were acting so strange and yet to a part of him it didn't really seem all that strange. King Sol glanced worriedly back at his eldest son. He still had that strange dazed look on his face.  
  
Since he had woken up on the dinning room floor, he had been in a sort of dazed state. It was almost as if someone else were controlling what he was doing. Slowly, however, Mamoru was gaining strength and awareness. He looked curiously around his parents' bathroom. It was huge!! Then again, everything looked huge. The large marble tub looked almost like a small pool. His Daddy - wait a minute. When had he started calling the king "Daddy?" - had grown with everything else. Terry, his little brother, no longer seemed quite so little. He was still small, but not as dramatically so.  
  
He looked down at the counter he was sitting on. It to was made of some kind of marble. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't been sat on a tabletop or counter this way since he was a little child. The world hadn't gotten bigger; he had gotten smaller - MUCH SMALLER. He began to feel foolish for not having realized this sooner, but that still didn't explain why everyone was acting so strange.  
  
Curiously, he wondered what he looked like since he'd gotten smaller. He turned to look behind himself at the mirror on the wall and was in for quite a surprised. It wasn't him he saw when he starred into the mirror. It was his past self. His past self hadn't disappeared; he was just sleeping - sort of. Mamoru himself was the one who had disappeared. He had - what? - gotten trapped inside his body? No wonder everyone was acting so strange. They really did think he was Endymion. Well, he was Endymion, but - "Ack!!" Mamoru cried out as he was suddenly hoisted into the air, spun around, and then placed on the floor next to the over-sized tub.  
  
King Sol laughed. "Gomen, Endy-chan. Did I scare you?"  
  
Mamo crossed his arms in front of his crinkling his face into a look of annoyance. "I was NOT scared!!!" Inwardly, Mamo was surprised at himself. Why was he acting this way? Sol laughed again. Now this was his son. He began to relax figuring Endy had been in shock after what had happened to him. Kneeling down in front of his son, he loosed his tunic placing it on top of Terry's pile of clothes.  
  
Mamoru starred at his father trying to figure out what he was doing. Sol reached down untying his shoes and removing them and his socks as well. Afterwards, he took hold of his arm beginning to work it back out of his shirt. Mamoru glanced over at his little brother who was waiting next to the tub wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Once again, something clicked. King Sol had just finished undressing Terry. Now, he was undressing HIM.  
  
"Oh, no." Mamoru began to struggle. He was an ADULT for goodness sake. There was no way he was going to be undressed in front of the King.  
  
"Endy, stop squirming."  
  
"NO!!" Mamoru yelled. "Let go of me!!"  
  
"Endy, cut that out! You have to take off you clothes so you can take a bath."  
  
"NO!!!" Mamoru continued to struggle. "I can bath by myself!!"  
  
Hearing the commotion, Ayah came in to see if she could help. "Endy, you are still too little to be in here by yourself." She still hadn't forgotten how he'd slipped and almost hurt himself the last time he had insisted on being left alone. Ignoring her, Mamoru continued to struggle. "Do you need some help, Majesty?"  
  
"Yes." Sol agreed. "Help me undress him."  
  
"Yes, of course, majesty." Ayah simply knelt down, grabbed hold of Mamoru's shirt, and in one quick movement jerked it straight over his head before he could protest. Tossing it into the pile with the rest of the children's clothes, she reached for the buttons on his pants. Mamoru continued trying to struggle, but his father held him tightly. When Ayah started to undo the zipper, he had had enough. "Get your hands off me you perverted old hag!!" Well, it worked. Ayah stopped in her tracks starring at the young prince in shock.  
  
King Sol also starred but recovered much quicker than the Ayah. Terry backed away knowing what was about to happened. Mamoru, however, didn't catch on quite so quickly. He continued to struggle when the King stood up holding him under an arm. His front end dangled and his rump stuck up in the air. Waving his arms did no good and made him feel unstable, so he elected to kick his legs and yell.  
  
Grabbing the back of Mamoru's pants, Sol pulled pants and underwear off in one swift movement. Taking them from him, Ayah began to gather the rest of the clothing and leave. "No. Stay right there." King Sol told the Ayah. Mamoru struggled even harder when he realized what his father had done. Sol glared. Pulling his free hand as far back as humanly possible, he brought it back connecting it with his son's rear. Mamoru jerked freezing in horror as he heard - and felt - a resounding SMACK. It took the second SMACK for him to realize what was going on. King Sol was spanking him - HIM, a full grown adult. He cursed his lips together as tears threatened the back of his eyes. He was not going to cry. After all, he was an -  
  
At the third SMACK, his resolution broke and he cried out. Three more connected, and then it was over. "One for every year." His father reasoned. "Now apologize to Ayah."  
  
Mamoru cursed his lips together stubbornly his pride getting the better of him. Three more, well-placed SMACKS quickly changed his mind. "Now, are you going to apologize to your Ayah?" Mamo sniffled his child's side winning over his adult side. He nodded slowly.  
  
"What do you say?" His father prodded encouraging him with another - lighter - smack on the bottom.  
  
Mamoru grimaced. "Yes, majesty."  
  
"Good." King Sol set his son down on his feet. "Now apologize."  
  
Mamo looked at the floor embarrassment showing on his face. "Gomen nasi, Ayah-san." Ayah nodded taking the clothes and leaving the room.  
  
Sol sighed heavily running his hands through his thick black hair. He really hated to do that after what had happened earlier, but Endymion had left him no choice. "Ok. That's over. Into the bath you two." Mamoru hurried into the tub while Sol lifted his brother in. At least under the water, he was semi-covered. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
Terry watched his older brother. Crawling over, he wrapped his arms around Mamoru who starred surprised. "Aw betta?" Terry asked in his cutest most sympathetic voice.  
  
Mamoru starred into his deep baby blue eyes. In some ways, he reminded him of Usagi. He was so innocent. "Yeah." Mamo agreed though his bottom still hurt. "All better." Terry grinned happily. Bringing his hands down, he smacked the water making it - and Mamoru - jump. Terry starred at his brother again. Mamoru sighed. He had forgotten how bad being spanked like that hurt. Deciding nothing had happened, Terry went back to splashing the water.  
  
Mamoru shut his eyes when Terry splashed water into them. Feeling wicked, he glared at his baby brother and splashed him back. Terry blinked once as if deciding weather or not to get upset. Making his decision, he giggled. The water fight was on. Of course, Mamoru won. "Ok, boys. Calm down. You are getting more water on the floor than you are in the tub." Terry giggled. Mamoru laughed despite himself.  
  
Grabbing a washcloth off the side of the tub, Sol handed it and a bar of soap to Mamoru. "Think you can handle this by yourself?"  
  
"Of course!!" Mamoru put out defensively. Sol grinned. Endymion was in such a rush to grow up. Taking up another washcloth, he lathered it with soap and began washing Terry. Terry watched his older brother again. He was so big he could wash all by himself. Terry wanted to be just like his big brother. Mamoru took the washcloth, lathered it with soap, and expertly rubbed it all over his body.  
  
Terry turned to look at his Daddy who was help him to clean up. Endy didn't need help. Terry grabbed for his Daddy's washcloth. Sol pulled it away from him beginning to rub his smallest son's back. As soon as Sol returned to the front, Terry made another grab for it. Sol paused watching him curiously. Terry looked back at Endy and then to his Daddy. He crinkled his nose. "Me do!!" He declared making another grab for the cloth.  
  
Sol pulled back. "Terry, do you think you can clean yourself like Endy does?"  
  
"ME DO!!!" Terry yelled. "Me do, me do, me do!!" Mamoru paused to watch him. Smiling slightly, Sol handed the washcloth to Terry to see what he would do. Terry turned to stare at his older brother.  
  
"Finish cleaning up, Endy-chan." Sol told his son.  
  
"But, I'm already clean."  
  
"Do it again then, and do not use contractions." Mamoru paused. Rubbing some more soap onto the washcloth, he rubbed it over his arm again. Terry starred at his cloth and put it on his arm. Mamoru went back over his chest. Terry stuck the cloth to his chest. Mamoru grinned. Terry grinned. Mamoru dropped his washcloth into the water. Terry copied him. Mamoru stuck his tongue out at Terry. Terry copied him again. 'This is too easy.' Mamoru thought amused.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hedo."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Peas."  
  
"Terry is a nut."  
  
"Tewwy a -" Terry paused. "What kinna nut?"  
  
"A cashew." Terry grew silent, thinking this over.  
  
"Time for shampoo." Sol told his two boys. Reaching for the bottle, he poured some into his hands. "Shut your eyes." Mamoru and Terry did so, and Sol rubbed the shampoo into their hair. Grabbing a cup that was sitting beside the tub, he filled the cup with water and poured it over Terry's head. Filling it again, he poured it over Mamoru. He continued until both boys were clean and free of all soap and shampoo.  
  
Reaching behind him, he took a large towel from Ayah. Ayah? Mamoru starred. He hadn't even noticed her walk in. Sol held the towel open for him. Looking over at Ayah, Mamoru blushed. If having to do this in front of his father wasn't bad enough, having her in her made it 10 times more embarrassing. Mamoru buried himself further down into the tub. Sol watched him with confusion. "Ok." He turned to Terry. "Come on, Terry." Terry grinned. Standing up, he raised his hands into the air. Wrapping the towel around him, Sol lifted him up out of the tub and handed him to Ayah.  
  
Grabbing a second towel, Sol turned back to his eldest son who was growing redder by the second. "Ayah, take Terrance into the bedroom and prepare him for bed. I will take care of Endymion." The Ayah gave him a strange look, but did as she was told leaving Endymion's clothes on the toilet next to the king. "Close the door behind you." He told her.  
  
Mamoru gulped. What had he done this time? His six-year-old body was tensing up nervously, and even at 21 he knew it was bad when parents called their children by their full name. "You can get up now, Endymion." King Sol told him. Mamoru thought about it and decided it was better to get out with just his father seeing him, than to do it with Ayah there. Mamoru stood up and Sol wrapped the towel around him hoisting him out of the tub.  
  
Sol began helping his son to dry off. "Endymion?" Mamoru looked up questioningly. "Endymion, are you embarrassed to undress in front of Ayah because she is a lady?" Mamoru starred at him shocked. How did he know that? Mamoru blushed deeply and nodded starring at the floor.  
  
"You are growing up so fast." Sol replied sullenly. Mamoru watched him. "You are not old enough yet to be in here alone, but would it make you feel better if you took your baths with me from now on? Instead of Ayah or your mother?" Mamoru thought this over and nodded slowly. He supposed he could get used to doing this with just his father.  
  
Sol nodded. "All right. I will talk it over with Ayah and your mother. Now, let's get you dressed and ready for bed." Reaching to the toilet seat, Sol handed Mamoru a pair of underwear (to which Mamoru blushed), simple black boxer shorts, and a comfortable black cotton shirt with a rose on the front. It seemed six-year-old Endy had decided at some point he was to big for "kid pajamas." Mamoru was glad for this.  
  
"Ok, Endy - chan. You may join your mother and Terry in the nursery, or you can play in your room until bedtime. Daddy has to take his shower now." Mamoru nodded mutely wandering back into her parents' bedroom. The bedroom held within it a large king-sized bed covered with a canopy, two nightstands on either side of the bed, two walk-in-closets, a chest-of -drawers, dresser, vanity (obviously his mothers), and a life-sized mirror.  
  
Starring at the nightstand, the funny - looking lamp there caught his attention. Mamoru looked around him. He was alone. Walking over to the nightstand to the left of the bed, Mamoru looked curiously up at the lamp. Where the light bulb should have been was what seemed to be a simply ball of energy. There was no electric cord either. Maybe it ran on batteries? Mamoru reached his hand up towards the lamp. If he could get a hold of it, he could figure out.  
  
"Endy, what are you doing?" A strong voice asked from the bathroom door.  
  
Mamoru turned abruptly. His face took on a guilty look. "I was trying to fig- " Mamoru paused. He was supposed to be six-years-old. As long as he was stuck like this, he figured he had better try to act like his past-self as much as possible. He had to find a simplier way to ask his question. "I wanted to know what makes the light shine." Mamoru replied pointing to the lamp.  
  
King Sol raised his eyebrows. "It is energy."  
  
"Energy?"  
  
"Hai." Sol walked over to his son. Holding his hand out, he created a golden ball of energy in his hand showing it to Mamoru. "Like this."  
  
"Where does the energy come from?"  
  
"It is inside the lamp." Sol explained. He touched the lamp turning it off. "Watch." Sol tapped the lamp again on its side. Energy began rising up out of the lamp swirling into another ball of energy. When we turn it off, the energy goes back inside the lamp. Does that explain your question?" Mamoru paused for a moment then nodded. "Ok, then. Go to your mother. You know you are not allowed to play in here alone."Mamoru nodded again heading towards the door. "Endymion." His father stopped him.  
  
Mamoru looked back. "Hai?"  
  
"That is my closet." The door to the hallway is right there." Sol pointed to the appropriate door. Mamoru blushed deeply and quickly scooted out the door. Once in the hallway, he looked once more around him. Now, where was the nursery anyways?  
  
A soft melody-like voice floated into the hallway. What was that? His body's instincts were pulling him towards the voice. It was a soothing gentle sound. Deciding to go with his instincts, Mamoru headed in the direction of the music. Who could possibly sing so beautifully? His six- year-old body led him to an open door. Mamoru stared inside starring within at the source of the music.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to stop here for now. Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I was very busy over the Christmas / New Years break. But, the break is over now and I am ready to continue. In Chapter 10, we find out what happened to Elizabeth. Mamoru gets to spend his first full day as a six-year-old Prince of the Earth. Will he get a chance to speak with Elizabeth? 


	11. Chapter 10: Three For One and One Body F...

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 10 - Three for one, and one body for all  
  
Author's Notes: I think chapter 10 turned out pretty good, don't you? I meant to get further, but this part turned out longer than I expected. I'm going to go ahead and send these six pages and work on finishing chapter 4 of "What the Future Holds." After that is finished I will get right to work on Chapter 11: A Day in the Life. It should be a fairly long chapter, so please bare with me if it take a while to finish. As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write. Thanks a bunch!! Ja' ne!!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
As his older brother and sister-in-law left the informal dinning room carry his fallen nephew, Prince Terrance looked down at the unconscious young woman leaning up against him. He frowned. "Is she ok, Daddy?" Arianna asked starring.  
  
"She will be fine, baby." Terrance answered recovering. Adjusting Elizabeth slightly, he was able to move his hand taking her up in his arms.  
  
"Would you like one of us to take care of her highness?" Nephrite questioned sullenly.  
  
Terrance looked down at the girl in his arms. Silently, he debated within himself. "No, I believe I will take care of it myself."  
  
"Are you sure, highness?" Zoycite questioned.  
  
"What are you planning to do, Prince?" Jadeite added.  
  
"Elizabeth and I are about to have a serious talk." Terrance answered them firmly and with that turned to leave. The four generals exchanged worried looks. Watching the whole scene curiously, Arianna turned following quickly after her father and the fallen stranger.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Entering the hallway where he had picked up Mamoru only hours before, Terrance made his way towards Elizabeth's bedroom. He paused for a moment outside Mamoru's door. 'Who are you?' Terrance wondered. He looked down curiously at Elizabeth. Shaking his head, he went down one more room. Terrance looked down at his daughter who was watching him curiously. "Arianna, do you think you can get the door for Daddy?"  
  
"Hai." Arianna opened the door wide for her father. Prince Terrance walked through into the room. Elizabeth's room was covered in greens and blues. A queen-sized bed was set in the center of the right side wall and a small nightstand was set to the far side. The left-side wall was lined with a walk-in-closet, full sized mirror, and the door to the bathroom. The cushion chairs and a small table sat by the nearest wall. On the far wall were clear sliding doors leading to a fair sized balcony. Terrance lay Elizabeth down on the bed and sat in one of the chairs to wait.  
  
Arianna starred at the woman on the bed. Crawling up onto the bed, she went over to get a closer look. "How long is she going to sleep, Daddy?" Arianna asked curiously.  
  
"Not long, I hope."  
  
Arianna wrinkled her nose. Adults always said that. She looked back to Elizabeth. She could almost see a small smile cross the sleeping girls face. Arianna rolled her eyes. Leaning over, she whispered in her ear. "You can get up now."  
  
Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. "Uhn. Where am I?'  
  
"You are in your room in the East Wing." Terrance answered. Elizabeth looked over at him. "You may want to get comfortable. I am not leaving until I get an explanation."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Of course, Highness." Standing up, she came over to the spare chair near the Prince. "Do you mind if I take a seat first?"  
  
Prince Terrance waved his hand toward the chair. "You may."  
  
Elizabeth took her seat. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Where did your older brother go?" Arianna asked.  
  
"That might be a good start." Terrance agreed.  
  
Elizabeth cursed her lips together starring out the window. "I can not say for sure."  
  
"You can not or you will not?"  
  
Elizabeth looked the Prince in the eyes. "I can not." She paused before she continued. "If I tell you, the time line itself might collapse." Terrance watched her silently. He could tell this time, she wasn't lying. But, who was she? "My Onii-sama developed amnesia - of sorts - before we ended up in the Royal Garden. He remembers nothing about our family or our life. I was hoping this trip would help revive some of his memories." Elizabeth ran the story through her mind. She couldn't tell much more or she might endanger the future. "It was my fault we ended up in the garden. I meant no harm." Elizabeth sighed again. "I just need some time to sort everything out. I hope I can fix this."  
  
Terrance studied the girl curiously. She was telling the truth, but nothing she said made any sense. "It will be hard to revive your brother's memories if he is not here. Do you know where he is or do you not?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I know where he is."  
  
"But you can not tell me?" Elizabeth shoke her head no. "Alright." Terrance paused. Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "You have one week to get your brother back here where I can see him. You can stay here until then, but at the end of the week I want an explanation or the consequences WILL be severe. Do you understand me?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, highness."  
  
Terrance nodded. Standing up, Terrance took his daughter by the hand. "Come on, Arianna. We should go see your cousins in the nursery before bedtime." Terrance and Arianna left shutting the door behind them. Sighing, Elizabeth stood up walking out onto the balcony. Leaning over the rail, she looked out over the expanse of the kingdom. "I wish I could tell you the truth, Uncle Terrance. But, this is something Endymion and I have to face alone."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Hallway Outside King Endymion and Queen Terra's bedroom  
  
A soft melody-like voice floated into the hallway. What was that? His body's instincts were pulling him towards the voice. It was a soothing gentle sound. Deciding to go with his instincts, Mamoru headed in the direction of the music. Who could possibly sing so beautifully? His six- year-old body led him to an open door. Mamoru stared inside starring within at the source of the music.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the doorway was a small gate (like a baby gate). Standing in front of the gate, Mamoru could just barely see over it. Inside was a beautifully decorated nursery. The walls were blue and green with tiny red roses covering it. The floor was a soft, thick golden carpet. A pair of red and blue twin couches met in the far left corner of the room. A large bookshelf was on the left-side wall beside the red couch. On the nearest wall to the door was a changing table and a small chest-of-drawers. Near the right-side wall was a Baby Grande Piano. A small toy chest was placed strategically on the far wall near to the blue couch. In the center of the room under a dim spotlight was an elegant old-fashioned rocking chair with footrest, a beautiful handcrafted crib, and nearby a tiny toddler bed.  
  
Mamoru smiled at the scene. Queen Terra sat in the rocking chair holding a little baby, a girl. The tiny girl had brown hair like her mother and ice- blue eyes like her father. As she rocked gently back and forth, Terra sang filling the room with her soft melody-like voice. The baby cooed happily enjoying the comfort of her mother's arms. On the little toddler bed, Terry lay tucked in under the covers. Popping his thumb into his mouth, he watched his mother and baby sister. Finishing her song, Queen Terra looked down at him and smiled. Terry smiled back. Leaning back in the rocker, she began on another song. Terry's eyes drooped tiredly and he curled up in his bed.  
  
Mamoru figured this must be the nursery his father had told him to go to. He knew he had permission to go in, but didn't want to interrupt the peaceful scene. A part of him still felt as if he didn't belong. He came from a completely different time. His parents had died a long time ago. Beside it wasn't really him they loved; it was Endymion. 'They love Endymion.' He thought.  
  
'But you ARE Endymion.' Another part of him replied.  
  
'No, I'm Mamoru. YOU are Endymion.'  
  
The other part of him sighed. 'When are you going to learn? You and I are the same person. I am a part of you. Are you going to tell me you did not see the similarities between yourself and Uncle Terrance?'  
  
'Well -'  
  
"Hey Endy-chan. What are you standing out here for?" Mamoru turned to see Prince Terrance and Arianna standing behind him. Arianna ran up to the gate and pushed it open running into the nursery room.  
  
Mamoru looked up at his uncle. "I was just watching her - uh, Mommy and - thinking."  
  
Prince Terrance gave his nephew a strange look. "Your speech has improved dramatically." He commented. Mamoru blushed. He kept having to remind himself to act like a six-year-old. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Um." Mamoru had to think about it. "The other man."  
  
"Hmm. What about him?" Terrance paused studying his nephew. He could not possibly know anything about what happened could he?  
  
"Why does everyone hate him so much?"  
  
Terrance smiled at his nephew. "We do not hate him, Endymion. He - "  
  
"He what?"  
  
Terrance sighed. "He makes us nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well." Terrance paused. "It is just a feeling I get when I am around him." Mamoru blinked. "It is hard to explain, Endy-chan."  
  
"Try."  
  
"I feel as though I know him, but I do not. He is mysterious. Endymion, I really can not explain it."  
  
Endy frowned up at his uncle. "He is good, Uncle Terrance. You don't haveta be scared. I am not scared."  
  
Terrance smiled fondly at his nephew. "Come on. Let us join the rest of the family."  
  
Mamoru blinked in surprise as he regained control of his body. Well, at least his past self wasn't afraid of him. That was good to know. "Mamo?" Endy asked silently.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru was surprised to say the least to hear from six-year-old Endy. Then again, he had just finish have a conversation with his older past self, so it really wasn't all that strange when he thought about it.  
  
"How come you and that other guy are in my body?"  
  
"I don't know, Endy." Mamoru admitted.  
  
"We need to hang around for a little while, Endy." Endymion spoke up. "Do you mind?"  
  
Endy thought about it. "You can stay if Mamo pomise not ta make Daddy spank us again."  
  
"Honestly." Endymion agreed. "Mamoru, was that tantrum of yours really necessary?"  
  
"Ok. Ok. I promise. Get off my back."  
  
"We are not on your back." Endymion smirked. "We are in your head." Six- year-old Endy giggled childishly.  
  
"Endy, are you alright?" Terrance questioned his nephew. Mamoru looked up at his uncle who had sat himself down on the blue couch. Prince Terrance had sat him down next to him. "You spaced out there for a minute."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Endy, how many times must I tell you? Do not use contractions." His father reprimanded stepping over the baby gate into the room.  
  
"Sorry, Daddy." Sol Endymion took his place on the red couch. Yawning, he stretched out full-length on the couch letting his bare feet hang over the edge of it. Mamoru starred at his father. Sol was currently wearing a pair of long black pants - nothing more.  
  
"I wanna sit with Mommy." Endy thought.  
  
"But, she's holding the baby." Mamoru argued.  
  
"So."  
  
Well. You can't argue with that logic. Getting up off the couch, Endy headed across the room to where his mother sat in the rocker. Queen Terra stopped rocking looking down at Mamoru and smiled. Leaning over, she placed Elizabeth, who had fallen asleep, in the crib next to her. Endy grinned. Putting his hands on the rocker, Endy crawled up into his mothers lap. Terra smiled holding her son gently and began rocking again. Endy sighed contentedly drifting back into the back of his mind allowing Mamoru to take over again.  
  
"Daddy?" Another young voice asked. Mamoru looked over towards the couches where his father and uncle lay. Prince Terrance had stretched out on the blue couch and was starring distantly at the ceiling. Arianna had taken Endy's place on the couch with her father and was content lying next to him. Sol, who had been doing the same, turned to see a small boy of about four. The boy has brown-hair like his mother and ice-blue eyes like his father. Sol smiles patting the couch beside him. "Come on up, David." David grins happily crawling up into his father's arms.  
  
As things begin to settle down, Queen Terra began singing again. Mamoru quickly relaxed in her arms. It felt good to be held close by someone who loved him. As he listened to his mother's soft melody-like voice, it reminded him of a warm spring day. Her voice was like a soft wind, like the melody of birds, or the flowing of a gentle stream. Mamoru's eyes drooped wearily. Soon his eyes closed and his mind was filled with images brought on by his mother's gentle song.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	12. Chapter 11: A Day in the Life Part 1

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 11 - A Day in the Life (Part 1)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Mmm." It was early morning and Mamoru lay contentedly in his bed resting groggily in the space between consciousness and sleep. He knew he should get up already, but the comforter wrapped tightly around him was warm and comforting.  
  
Mamoru lay still in his bed contemplating the strange dream he had just had. He'd dreamed that a strange girl had appeared, thrown him back into the Silver Millennium, and he'd managed to get stuck in his past - self's six-year-old body. Weird, huh?  
  
Oh, well. He really did need to get up. Turning over, he - found that he couldn't move. Someone or something was hugging tightly onto his right arm. Mamoru opened his eyes slowly unsure of what he might find.  
  
It was - Terry, his little brother, Terry. The two-year-old held onto his elder brother's arm like a lifeline and snuggled closer up next to him. Mamoru blinked. Terry? But, that couldn't be. Was the dream real? As his eyes gradually brought the world into focus, he noted the quite large presence just on the other side of Terry - King Sol Endymion. Careful not to awaken Terry, Mamoru twisted awkwardly craning his neck to see the person lying next to him - Queen Terra. So, it hadn't been a dream after all. Lying back down, Mamoru stared off into space thinking about his plight while waiting for the rest of his family to awaken. He smiled at the thought - HIS family.  
  
About 5 minutes later, a strong, deep voice spoke to him through a stifled yawn. "You up already, Endy?" King Sol opened his tired ice-blue eyes looking upon his young son.  
  
Mamoru's midnight-blue eyes met his father's. "When is Terry gonna wake up?" He questioned.  
  
"Hmm?" Sol shut his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Mamoru attempted to do the same, but once again, Terry pulled him back down. Sol laughed. Reaching down, he pried the young boy's hands from his brother's arm moving a pillow in its place. Groggily, Terry moving his death grip onto the pillow seeming to almost strangle it.  
  
Relieved, Mamoru sat up rubbing his sleeping arm to bring feeling back into it. His father looked down at him and a serious look crossed his face. "He looks up to you, Endymion."  
  
"Nani?" Mamoru gave his father a curious look.  
  
"He needs you, Endy. He trust you, and it is your job to protect him - remember that." Mamoru blinked looking down at his brother. "Come on." Sol told him lightening up. "Let us get dressed for breakfast. Mommy will take care of Terry.  
  
Endy grinned putting his arms up in the air. Picking him up, Sol spun him around setting him down on the floor. Endy laughed. "Come on, Daddy!"  
  
"Shhh." Sol quieted him. "Mommy is sleeping."  
  
**********  
  
Twenty minutes later King Sol, Mamoru, and 4-year-old David made their way down the long corridors toward the informal dinning hall. Bright-eyed and fully awake, David skipped merrily down the hall. Mamoru walked silently beside his father watching his brother act like a nut. David turned around walking backwards and starred curiously at his brother. "Whatchu goin' da eat, Endy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm havin' -"  
  
"Do not say 'I'm' David. Say 'I am.' " His father corrected him.  
  
David rolled his eyes. "I AM having cereal with orange juice and eggs with ketchup."  
  
"Do those go together, David?" Sol questioned.  
  
David didn't answer. Mamoru crinkled his nose in disgust. "What are you havin', Endy?"  
  
Mamoru thought about it. So, they got to choose what they ate in the mornings? "I want pancakes!!" Mamoru was surprised at himself. He'd obviously been hanging around Usagi and Chibiusa to long.  
  
"What kind?" David wanted to know.  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
David rolled his eyes. "That is boring. Why doncha eat something interesting?"  
  
Once again, Mamoru crinkled his nose in disgust. "You are weird."  
  
"Am not! I'm big."  
  
"I AM bigger." Mamoru - Endy replied correcting his younger brother's grammar in an I'm-better-than-you tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah. Bigger and Stupider." David mumbled turning back around to walk forewords.  
  
"Daddy." Mamoru - Endy tugged on his father's pants leg to get his attention. So looked down at his oldest son. "David said 'stupid'."  
  
Sol sighed. "David, apologize to your elder brother."  
  
"But, Daddy." David whined. "Endy started it."  
  
"David." Sol warned. "Do you want a time out after breakfast."  
  
David stuck out his lower lip. "No, Daddy."  
  
"Then apologize to your Onii-san - NOW."  
  
"Awww." Sol glared at his second-born. "Gomen, Endy-chan." David muttered his apology. Mamo - Endy grinned. David sulked the rest of the way to the dinning hall."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: Pay close attention to which name is used when referring to Mamoru / Endy / Endymion. Mamoru and Endy are slowly become one person.  
  
**********  
  
Pushing open the heavy door to the dinning hall, King Sol waited for his two boys to step through. Mamo - Endy and David grinned running in excited to who was already up. At the far end of the table in the 3rd chair from the end, Prince Terrance sat across from his daughter, Arianna. To the Prince's left was Nephrite. To Arianna's left was the Ayah from the night before and beside Ayah was Jadeite.  
  
Reaching the near end of the table, Mamo - Endy stopped abruptly. There, in the same seat where he had left her the night before, was his "sister", Elizabeth.  
  
Mamoru and Elizabeth remained rooted to their spots each one filled with his or her own thoughts. Six-year-old Endy also starred. Why was Mamoru acting so strange? The room grew silent holding its breath nervously. "Who is she, Mamo?" Endy asked curiously.  
  
"She claims to be my sister."  
  
"But she's not?"  
  
Mamoru had to think about this for a moment. "I don't honestly know, Endy."  
  
"Hmm." Endy looked at Elizabeth curiously. "Is Mamo really your Onii- san?" He asked curiously.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Yes he is, Mamoru." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Prince Endymion." Getting up, she headed for the door, curtseyed before King Sol, and left the dinning hall starring after her.  
  
"She knows." Endymion thought.  
  
"Is that good or bed?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"Hard to tell with her."  
  
"Wait a minute. You know who she is?" Mamoru accused. Endymion grinned.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about?" Endy questioned.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, Endy. It is just boring adult stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Endy, are you alright?" His mother questioned nervously looking him over.  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
"What were you doing?" Terrance asked suspiciously. What had that girl done to him?  
  
"Um." Endy thought about it. "I was just talking to myself." Endymion and Mamoru laughed in the background at the irony of that statement. Endy cracked a smile though he didn't see what was so funny.  
  
Prince Terrance sighed. "You have been hanging around Jadeite to long."  
  
"Hey, I resent that." Jadeite cried out defensively from the table.  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Terrance challenged jokingly returning to the table. "Mutiny?"  
  
"Perhaps." Jadeite grinned evilly.  
  
"Great." Nephrite enthusiastically agreed. "Then, we can drag Jadeite down to the dungeon, hang him up by his ankles, and beat him with a stick."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Terrance grinned. "Metizite!" He called to one of the two men guarding the doors. "We require your assistance." Nephrite smirked. Jadeite watched the King's younger brother suspiciously.  
  
Promptly, a well-set brown-haired man of medium height entered the room. Bowing respectively to King Sol and young Prince Endymion, Metizite approached Prince Terrance. "You called, Prince?"  
  
"Yes, Metizite. You will inform the high guards assigned to the dungeon to prepare the back room for immediate use."  
  
"Nani?!" Jadeite exclaimed. "Prince, you can not be serious!!" Prince Terrance and Nephrite both cracked up.  
  
"Yes, Highness. It will be as you say." Bowing once more, Metizite turned to leave. As he passed the king, Sol quietly told him to disregard the order. Metizite nodded returning to his post. Helping Endy and David into their seats next to their cousin Arianna, Sol took his place at the head of the table.  
  
"Majesty," Jadeite whined. "tell your brother -"  
  
"Mutiny is a high offense, Jade." King Sol informed him sounding completely serious. Behind him, a young servant girl waited. "The usual." He told her. "Orange juice and strawberry pancakes."  
  
"I want what Daddy is havin'." Endy declared taking his seat.  
  
The girl nodded walking over to David. "What you like little Prince?" She questioned.  
  
"Same as yesterday - Cereal with orange juice and eggs with katsup." David told her. The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust, but turned back to the kitchen to inform the kitchen staff of the orders.  
  
"Majesty, please." Jadeite pleaded.  
  
King Sol laughed along with his brother and Nephrite. "Jade, you are so gullible. It is ridiculous."  
  
"Nani?" Jadeite blinked; then groaned. "Oh, not again." Terrance laughed even harder.  
  
"Daddy, you are a nut." Princess Arianna told her father while putting a delicate spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Is the piano teacher coming today? I have been practicing, have I not, Ayah?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Ayah answered her fondly. "You will be playing like your mother in no time." Ari smiled happily. Terrance frowned at the mention of his late wife but quickly shook it off. "Onii-san?" He questioned turning to his older brother. "I know we were interrupted last night, but have you and Terra made your decision about the Silver Alliance yet? Queen Serenity and her court will be here in two days."  
  
Mamoru started with surprise. Two days? Queen Serenity was coming? Would he meet her? Would Princess Serenity be with her? Endy winced inwardly. "Mamoru, calm down." Endymion told him. "You are giving us a headache."  
  
"Sorry." He apologized. "It's just -"  
  
"I know. I know, but Endy has not even met Serenity yet. We can not reveal anything to him unless you want to end up not being with Usagi at all."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll try. Quit lecturing me. You are starting to sound like Father." Endymion grinned. "What are you grinning about?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"You just called the King of Earth, 'Father'." Mamoru blinked again surprised. He had, hadn't he?  
  
"We still have some more questions." Queen Terra gentle songlike voice floated into the dinning hall. Everyone looked up. The Queen wore a conservative blue dress and low heels. Her hair was loose and fell freely down her back.  
  
Holding a sleepy Terry in her arms, she made her way to the table taking the seat next to her husband and across from her eldest son. A servant brought a booster seat for Terry and placed it in the free seat next to the Queen. Setting her baby down, she turned her attention back to the table. "There is no rush to make this decision immediately. We will simply have to see what the Moon Kingdom's visit brings."  
  
"That sounds sensible." Nephrite agreed. Sol nodded. The table grew silent as the group finished with their breakfast.  
  
**********  
  
About 10 minutes later, King Sol sat down his empty glass and turned to his two elder sons. "Endymion, David is you finished?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
King Sol nodded. "Where is Kunzite?" He questioned of no one in particular.  
  
"I am here, Majesty." Kunzite replied approaching from a silent corner of the room where he and Zoycite had been engaged in a private conversation. "Are you ready to take my boys to their lessons?"  
  
"Whenever you are, majesty."  
  
"What lesson?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Endymion, David. Kunzite will be overseeing your sword fighting lessons for a while. Nephrite has some other business to attend to. Arianna, your piano tutor is waiting for you in the ballroom whenever you are finished with breakfast."  
  
Arianna grinned happily. "My Mama played the piano. Some day, I will play just like her. May I go now, Papa?" She questioned of Prince Terrance.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. Go right ahead." Ari smiled. Sliding out of her seat, she curtseyed sweetly to her aunt and uncle and ran off to meet the teacher.  
  
King Sol smiled at his niece as she raced from the room. "She is one amazing young girl." He told his brother. Terrance proudly nodded his agreement.  
  
"Arianna and Endymion's tutor will be here at 1:00." King Sol continued. "Ayah, make sure David and Terry are down for their N - A - P before she gets here."  
  
"Of course, majesty." Ayah agreed. Standing up, she walked around the table towards the Queen and her youngest son. "And Terry and I are going to listen to Arianna practice while Endymion and David are training with Kunzite."  
  
Terry whimpered. Before Ayah or his mother could reach for him, he slides down out of the chair. Crawling under the table, he latched onto his Daddy's leg. Sliding the chair back, Sol smiled fondly at Terry. "What is wrong, Angel boy? Do you not want to hear your cousin on the piano?"  
  
Terry pouted. "No, Dada. I wanna pay wit Endy and Dabid."  
  
"Terry!" His mother exclaimed. "You are to little to be sword fighting."  
  
Terry gave his parents 'the look.' "Dada, I be a good fighder. I'w twain hard."  
  
Sol laughed. "I am sure you would." He turned to look at his head general, Kunzite. "Kunzite, do you think you can keep an eye on Terry while Endymion and David are practicing?"  
  
Kunzite looked down at Terry who shared 'the look' with him. "I suppose I could."  
  
Terry grinned. "I can go, Daddy?"  
  
Sol relented. "Yes, Terry-chan. You can go with Endy and David."  
  
"Yaa!!" Terry grinned happily disappearing back under the table. A moment later, his head popped up from his mother's lap. Queen Terra glared at her husband. How could he be so careless?  
  
King Sol Endymion sighed and turned back to his head general. "Kunzite, why do you not let Terry use one of David old wooden swords? He will be happy playing with that while his brother's are training."  
  
"Yes, Majesty. I will do that."  
  
"Me twain to Daddy." Terry declared.  
  
Sol smiled fondly at Terry innocence. "You have to train hard, Angel boy if you want to be strong like your brothers."  
  
"Like Endy!" Terry chirruped.  
  
"We should get going then." Kunzite replied.  
  
"Go on." Sol told his sons.  
  
Obediently, Mamo - Endy and David slide down from their seats. David ran over to where Kunzite was waiting. Endy - Mamo started to follow, but something held him back. There was something he had to do first. Running over to his mother's chair, he looked up at his little brother. "Come on, Terry-chan." Terry grinned happily. Sliding out of the seat, he took his older brothers hand. Then, Endy and Terry joined Kunzite and David and the four of them headed outside to begin their lessons.  
  
**********  
  
Outside, Kunzite and the three boys head towards a private training area set-aside especially for high-ranking knights, generals, and royalty. It was basically just an open grassy area with high walls all around to keep out curious onlookers. To one side was a large concrete wall holding a wide variety of training swords.  
  
Looking around, Mamoru was curious but bored at the same time. Though, he did not remember this place, it was uncanningly familiar. "My brothers and I use to train out here with Father all the time." Endymion remarked thoughtfully. He looked down at Terry, who was clinging to Endy's hand. "I wonder what ever happened to them after I went up to the moon?"  
  
"Good question." Mamoru returned. "As far as I know, I was an only child."  
  
"Hai." Endymion grew silent, but Mamoru could feel something was bothering him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied quickly, but Mamoru didn't believe him. Endymion sighed. "I was just thinking about how Terrance helped Serenity and me get together." He smirked. "After he almost made us enemies."  
  
Mamoru was curious. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Wait until Endy is concentrating on his training. We do not want him listening in."  
  
"Right."  
  
Going over to the concrete wall, Kunzite selected two mini-sized and slightly dulled swords. The larger of the two he handed to Endy. The smaller he handed to David. "Alright, Endym -"  
  
*Tug. Tug. * A small tug on his pants leg caught Kunzite's attention. Looking down, he noticed Terry starring up at him with indignant baby blue eyes and his thumb in his mouth. Extracting his thumb, he glared at the general. "ME DO!!" He declared holding his hand out.  
  
"Oh, right. Gomen Terry-chan." Reaching back to the wall again, he picked up a tiny wooden sword. Kneeling down, he held it out to the small boy. Terry looked back at his brothers, who were sparring with their "grown-up" swords, and back again at the little wooden one. "Not like Endy's." He pouted.  
  
Kunzite frowned having to think for a moment. "Well, Endymion used to use this sword, but he uses a big sword now."  
  
Terry looked at the wooden sword again. "Endy's?" He questioned.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Me do!!" Terry declared deciding the wooden sword was ok if it belonged to his biggest brother. "Me do, me do!!"  
  
Kunzite handed him the sword. "Hold it like this." He instructed wrapping both of Terry's tiny hands around the handle of the sword. Holding on to him, Kunzite showed him how to swing the little sword back and forth. "Like this." Terry let Kunzite hold on to him for only a minute before he began trying to pull away. He didn't need help. He could fight just like Endy, and Daddy, and David.  
  
Letting go of the sword, Kunzite stood up watching the young boy. Terry grinned happily swinging his sword back and forth - sometimes with one hand and occasionally with two. General Kunzite sighed. There really wasn't much you could teach a two-year-old. "Terry-chan, why do you not go and practice over there?" He pointed to a nearby corner of the training area - out of the way, but close enough to keep an eye on. "Endymion, David, come. It is time for your lessons."  
  
"Hai!!" David grinned.  
  
Endy groaned inwardly. "Can't you guys do this for me?"  
  
"No way." Mamoru replied. "This is your lesson."  
  
"Besides, Kunzite would be suspicious if you suddenly starting fighting as good as we do."  
  
"Awww. You guys are no fun."  
  
**********  
  
"So?" Mamoru prompted Endymion as soon as Kunzite had distracted Endy's attention.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Let me think."  
  
********** 


	13. Chapter 12: Look to the Future Part 1

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 12 – A Look into the Future (Part 1)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Come on, Endymion-kun. Are you going to loss to your younger brother?" Sixteen-year-old Prince David taunted his older eighteen-year-old brother. "You fight like a girl!!"  
  
"At least I do not look like one." Prince Endymion brought his sword down roughly against his brother's sword.  
  
"You should talk, Mama's Boy."  
  
Endymion glared at David. It was true he shared a close relationship with his mother – unlike him and David. They always spent half their time together at each other's throats. Of course, it was ALWAYS his brother's fault. (Author's Notes: ^_^)  
  
Endymion jumped back from the fight much to his brother's pleasure. David grinned devilishly. He had Endymion on the run now. Drawing his sword back, he prepared to strike.  
  
Endymion inwardly smirked though his expression remained neutral. In his cockiness, David had left himself wide open for an attack. Swinging the sword suddenly upward, he knocked David's sword from his hands. David blinked in surprise. Using his right foot, Endymion tripped his brother's feet out from underneath him.  
  
David grunted as he hit the ground and looked up to see his elder brother's sword pointed in his face – yet again. This time it was Endymion's turn to smirk. "Looks like you just lost to a 'Mama's Boy.' You should do less talking and more fighting." David gritted his teeth starting to push himself back up onto his feet.  
  
Endymion grinned. Using his sword, he forced his brother back down. David's eyes flashed angrily. "Endymion no baka. Let me up!!"  
  
"Not until you say it."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"NO WAY!!"  
  
"We can stand here all day." Endymion smirked. "Or, LAY here in your case."  
  
"Endymion, no baka!!" David cursed him. Endymion brought the sword close up to his brother's throat. David groaned. "Oh, fine." He murmured something under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me? I could not quite hear you."  
  
" I said. You are stronger."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And smarter."  
  
"And?"  
  
David glared. "You are enjoying this, are you not?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "Do you have to ask?" Resheathing the sword, he offered his brother a hand.  
  
"I have no need for your charity. Endymion no baka!" David quickly got to his feet going to pick up the sword he had lost. Endymion laughed again. "Terrance, come over here. I need an opponent."  
  
Leaning up against the training area wall, Prince Terrance raised his eyebrows curiously. "Is that all I am?" The fourteen-year-old questioned with an innocent smile that didn't quite fit his age.  
  
"Come on, Otooto-chan. I will go easy on you."  
  
Terrance pretended to be uncertain. "If you say so, Onii-sama." Terrance stood up. Coming to face his brother, he drew his sword. "But if you are lying to me, I may have to tell Ayah on you." He grinned.  
  
Endymion pretended to be afraid. "No, not Ayah. I had better watch myself." Redrawing his sword from its sheath, he stood ready to fight with his youngest brother.  
  
David rolled his eyes. "What does Mother keep her around for?"  
  
"To spy on us – what else?" Endymion replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, that is right. How could I forget?"  
  
"Come on, Terrance. You start." Terrance nodded. Cursing his brow in concentration, he brought his sword down against Endymion's. Endymion fought much easier against Terrance than he had with David. He practiced his technique pushing his younger brother back a couple of steps.  
  
Terrance crinkled his nose in annoyance. "You do not have to go that easy, Onii-sama. I am not going to break."  
  
Endymion smirked. "You are sure?"  
  
"Endymion! Yes, I am sure." Endymion gladly upped the pace a little. David watched from the side leaning back against the training area wall.  
  
Endymion and Terrance spared together for about six minutes before they were interrupted by Nephrite entering the area. "Princes, should you not be stopping soon? Serenity and her court will be arriving from the White Moon Kingdom today. Your father will want you to be ready to greet them."  
  
"I do not see why we have to greet her." David groaned. "She is what – ten, eleven?" Endymion nodded his agreement.  
  
"Actually, David, Endymion she is 14 now."  
  
"Ten. Fourteen. What is the difference?"  
  
"Hey. I am fourteen." Terrance replied defensively.  
  
David looked from his brother back to Nephrite. "See? My point exactly."  
  
"Hey!!" Terrance glared at David and moved into fighting stance with his sword.  
  
David watched him with an amused look. "You really think you can beat me?"  
  
"Are you afraid of being beat by a fourteen-year-old?" David smirked. Readying his sword, he came in fiercely. Terrance tightened his grip on the sword. They fought for another couple of minutes and David began to loss himself in the heat of the battle.  
  
Terrance grew tired long before David did. He breathed heavily trying to keep up with his brother's moves. Endymion and Nephrite exchanged a worried look as Terrance's breathed sharper and shallower. "David – Onii- san wait." Terrance requested, but David didn't seem to hear him. "Onii- san."  
  
Nephrite walked over clamping a strong hand on David's shoulder (and almost getting hit with the sword). David glared at him annoyed. "He asked you to stop." Nephrite replied. David's look changed from annoyed to questioning as he turned to see what had made Terrance want to stop.  
  
Terrance continued to breath shallowly. Dropping the sword, he sat down on the ground. Endymion went quickly to his side. "Terrance, are you alright?" Terrance's breathing was becoming labored and he was becoming red in the face. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I – can not – breath." Terrance chocked out gasping for breath. (Author's Note: I am no doctor, so this may not be completely accurate, but think along the lines of an asthma attack.) He began to grow nervous and took in quick uselessly shallow breaths. The more nervous he became the faster and more useless his shallow breathing was.  
  
David and Nephrite just waited unsure of how they could help. Terrance's problem was extremely rare in those days. In fact, the few who had it usually died long before ever reaching their teenage years. Prince Endymion looked from his brother to the two useless men standing by. It was HIS responsibility to take charge. "Nephrite, go get help." He ordered. "David, go talk to Father – NOW."  
  
"Yes, Highness." Nephrite bowed quickly and left. David simply ran off towards the castle without another word.  
  
Endymion was then able to turn his full attention to his younger brother who was struggling to breath. "Terrance, calm down." Endymion told him. Terrance gave him a look as if to say 'easy for you to say.' "Slow down. Breath in deep. Freaking out is only going to make it worse." Reluctantly, Terrance did as he was told, but still couldn't get enough air to his lungs.  
  
Endymion took a deep breath shutting his eyes. Placing his hand over his younger brother's chest, he concentrated his healing powers to help his brother. After a minute or two, Terrance found he was able to gradually get more air in with each breath. His breathing was deep and slow pulling in as much air as he could in one breath.  
  
Endymion sighed with relief watching over his brother until King Sol, the older Prince Terrance, and the four generals arrived to help. "Is he alright?" Prince Terrance inquired of his nephew.  
  
"Hai, Uncle Terrance. Good thing I was here with him this time when it happened."  
  
"Endymion, that healing power of yours is a life-saver." Sol replied with a sigh. Between them, the king and his brother helped Terrance to his feet. "Angel boy, you are going to make me old before my time."  
  
Terrance leaned against his father grinning at the nickname. "Gomen, Papa."  
  
"You are alright now?"  
  
"Hai. Onii-sama helped me again." Terrance grinned fondly at his older brother.  
  
"No problem, Terry-chan."  
  
King Sol took another deep breath. "Come on, Angel Boy. Let us get you inside to rest. Endymion, you should be preparing for Serenity's arrival."  
  
"Father." Endymion argued. "I need to stay with Terry. He needs me more than baka Serenity does."  
  
"I do not want to hear it, Endymion. Your brother will be fine, and this visit is important if we are to form a treaty with the Silver Alliance."  
  
"Then, why did you not join their alliance twelve years ago when it was offered to you?"  
  
Sol watched his son hardly. "Because, Endymion. I plan to have the Silver Alliance as an ally. I do not wish to have Queen Serenity ruling over me. Your position is just as high as Princess Serenity's and it is going to stay that way. And I do not want to hear another word about it. Go on inside and get ready – NOW."  
  
"After you." Endymion smiled. Sol rolled his eyes. Sol's brother hide a smirk. Really, that boy could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
**********  
  
After a long trip through space, Queen Serenity, her daughter, and her daughter's court arrived on Earth. Sailor Venus bounced excitedly. "We are here, Sere-chan! Can you believe it?" Fourteen-year-old Princess Serenity smiled turning to look out the window as they came closer and closer to the blue and white planet.  
  
"Calm down, Venus." Mars replied annoyed. "It is just another planet."  
  
"Party pooper." Venus mumbled.  
  
"I hear Terran guys are supposed to be really cute." Jupiter offered with a grin.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Venus agreed.  
  
"We are here, girls." Queen Serenity told them coming into the room. Princess Serenity smiled walking over to hug her mother. Queen Serenity returned the gesture smiling proudly at her daughter. "Come on. We are due to meet with Sol and his family in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Coming, Majesty." The girls chorused. Stepping out of the ship in front of the Royal Castle of the Golden Kingdom, the group was met by King Sol's four generals: Kunzite, Zoycite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. "Welcome to the Golden Kingdom." Kunzite responded with a bow. The 3 other men followed suit. "King Sol and Queen Terra are awaiting your arrival is the Throne Room."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled gently nodding. "Of course. Thank you, Kunzite."  
  
"Please, come this way."  
  
**********  
  
Entering the Throne Room behind her mother and King Sol's four generals, Princess Serenity looked curiously around the room. "This place is not nearly as huge as it seemed when I was eight." She thought. Curiously, she focused her attention on the people at the front of the room. She recognized the King and Queen of Earth and the tall Prince with deep midnight-blue eyes had to be her friend Endy. "He sure has changed a lot. The slightly shorter dark haired, ice blue eyed boy beside him had to be his brother. What was his name again? "I could have sworn he had two brothers. Oh, well. I suppose not."  
  
Slightly behind Princess Serenity, her 4 inner Senshi guardian looked around the room with morbid curiosity. When the princess was young, she stayed close to her mother and therefore had no need for personal guards of her own. Now that she was older, her guards joined her on their first ever trip to Earth. Needless to say, they were all VERY excited.  
  
"This place is huge." Mercury thought. She could harder wait to pull out her mini-data computer and begin studying the planet.  
  
Sailor Mars had her eyes fixed on the young men at the front of the room – namely Prince Endymion's younger brother. His hair was pitch black like his father and brother and his eyes fixed straight ahead were ice crystal blue. Prince Endymion might be above her station, but his brother – his brother was fair game.  
  
Beside Mars, Jupiter and Venus exchanged looks. Venus fought the urge to giggle. They had not been here but a moment and Mars already had the hots for one of the Terrian Princes.  
  
At the front of the room, Kunzite and the generals bowed before their king and Queen. "Your majesties, Queen Selenity – sama and those of the Silver Alliance have come."  
  
"We lead them here as ordered, majesties."  
  
Queen Terra nodded silently. "Yes, we can see that, Nephrite. Thank you."  
  
"You may stand aside." King Sol informed his generals who obediently moved to stand to the left of the royalty.  
  
"Welcome, Selenity." Queen Terra greeted her.  
  
"Terra." Queen Selenity returned the greeting with a smile. "I am sure you remember my daughter, Princess Serenity?" Serenity curtseyed as was customary to show respect for someone of a higher rank. (Terra is Queen. Serenity is a princess.)  
  
"Of course. Goodness, you have grown into a beautiful lady! Not hiding behind your mother this time I see." Princess Serenity blushed deeply averting her eyes. "And who are the other girls? Children of the court I presume?"  
  
"Yes, actually." Selenity continued. "These are the Sailor Senshi - Serenity's guardians. Do not be shy girls." Selenity pointed to Venus. "Sailor Venus or Princess Minako is the leader of the Senshi and also my niece. The other girls are Sailor Mars or Princess Renee, Sailor Jupiter or Princess Makoto, and Sailor Mercury or Princess Ann Marie." The girls each curtseyed in turn.  
  
Remaining silent, King Sol studied the girls hard not even bothering to hide his disapproval. Honestly, if those dresses were any shorter – could they actually even call them dresses? The girls shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Queen Selenity glared at him. "They are not dresses. They are skirts." She snapped causing him to pull his gaze off the girls and back at her.  
  
"They are preposterous." He replied with a frown.  
  
"They are only preposterous if your boys are not mature enough to handle it. In which case, not only can my girls protect themselves, but it is a good thing I brought them along to protect my daughter." Selenity bit back. "Should we be worried, Sol?"  
  
Sol glared. "My boys were raised properly. Thank you very much." He returned. 'If you want your girls to run around half-naked, that is your business.' He thought fighting the urge to say so. He and Selenity had never quite gotten along, but this treaty was more important than childhood rivalries.  
  
"Well, then. I suppose it will not be a problem then. Shall we continue?"  
  
"Of course." Sol replied through gritted teeth. How was it that woman always managed to get under his skin? He swore he would never understand her.  
  
Queen Terra placed her hand comfortingly on her husbands shoulder helping him to relax. "I am sure you remember our heir, Endymion?" Selenity nodded coolly turning her full attention to him (and away from his father).  
  
Endymion tensed a bit unnoticeably, except to Queen Selenity who had her full attention on him and his mother who knew him better than anyone else. Stepping forward, he bowed. "Queen Selenity – sama" He acknowledged simply. 'I wish this were over already. I must check on Terrance.'  
  
'How can he be so calm?' Princess Serenity thought. "Of course, there is David, our second-born." David bowed coolly keeping a cool, almost uninterested, look.  
  
Queen Selenity looked from one boy to the other curiously, to the empty spot beside them, and then back to Terra and Sol. "I could have sworn you had a little girl."  
  
'She is no girl. She is a mischievous little hellion.' David thought.  
  
"We do, of course." Sol replied.  
  
"She is out with her Uncle and cousin for the day." Terra added as way of explanation. (Author's Note: Notice how I haven't used her name yet? ^_^) "She desired to go and her presence was truly unnecessary for such an informal matter."  
  
"Of course."  
  
'We are NEVER going to get out of here.' Prince Endymion inwardly groaned. "Father, should we not introduce your Generals and the Knights. I am sure the Senshi have not met them yet."  
  
"Ah, yes. Thank you, Endymion." Inwardly, he too was getting bored with the much-too-long ceremony. King Sol turned back to look at Queen Selenity. He motioned to the four men to his left. "You have already met my top generals and body guards. Kunzite is my head general as well as Nephrite, Zoycite, and Jadeite." The four men bowed. "You should be plenty safe with them keeping watch over the rest of our guards, knights, and soldiers."  
  
"I am sure we will." Queen Selenity gave Jadeite a sharp look. Jadeite blushed pulling his eyes away from Mars' legs. (Author's Note: hehe – I simply couldn't resist.)  
  
"Kunzite, the generals may return to their duties." King Sol told him simply. Kunzite, Zoycite, and Nephrite left greatfully. Jadeite, on the other hand, reluctantly left after stealing just one last look at the Senshi in their mini-skirts. Sol sighed. Jadeite would never change.  
  
"Well." Terra replied with a sigh. "I am glad that is over. I am sure you will want to get settled in before we address any political matters."  
  
"Endymion," King Sol spoke to his eldest son. "I am sure you will not mind showing Queen Selenity and the court to the guest quarters?"  
  
Endymion turned to face his father. "Gomen nasi, Father, but there was a certain matter I had hoped to address before the White Moon arrived here on Earth. Begging your pardon, perhaps David could take my place this once?"  
  
Sol didn't even have to think to know what it was Endymion wished to address. He breathed in deep. "It is alright this time, Endymion. You may leave."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
Turning, he left the Throne Room quickly without another room. He simply had to check on his younger brother.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry this took so long to get out. I wanted to write more before I published it, but this will have to do. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, READ AND REVIEW!!! And the next chapter will be out very soon. 


	14. Chapter 13: Look to the Future Part 2

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 13 – A Look into the Future (Part 2)  
  
Author's Notes: I finally figured out why some author's change Queen Serenity's name to "Selenity." It is just too confusing otherwise. ^oo^ ( Look, it's a bat!! Weee!!!!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Endymion," King Sol spoke to his eldest son. "I am sure you will not mind showing Queen Selenity and the court to the guest quarters?"  
  
Endymion turned to face his father. "Gomen nasi, Father, but there was a certain matter I had hoped to address before the White Moon arrived here on Earth. Begging your pardon, perhaps David could take my place this once?"  
  
Sol didn't even have to think to know what it was Endymion wished to address. He breathed in deep. "It is alright this time, Endymion. You may leave."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
Turning, he left the Throne Room quickly without another word. He simply had to check on his younger brother.  
  
**********  
  
"This will be your suite if it pleases you, Majesty." Prince David replied opening the door for her.  
  
Queen Selenity walked in gracefully, looking around the room. Inside was a large sitting room with a balcony. Of to the side, two pairs of doors led to two bedrooms and another to a large bathroom / dressing area. "This will be fine. Thank you, David, but whatever is the extra bedroom for?"  
  
"Well, we weren't sure if you would want a slave to wait on you or not – "  
  
"Slave! Excuse me?"  
  
"Hehe – just kidding!" David grinned at his own joke. "Actually, Mama wasn't sure if Princess Serenity would want to be with her mother or not."  
  
Queen Selenity sighed. "Serenity-dear, will you be alright with the Senshi to protect you?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I AM 14 now."  
  
"Hmm. Yes, of course. She will not be far from here, I hope?"  
  
"Of course not." Prince David assured her. "The Princess's room will be just down the next hall - third door on the right."  
  
"Alright, then. I believe I will rest in my room for a while."  
  
"Right." Shutting the door behind him, David led the way down the hall towards the next large suite of rooms. "Your room will be right here." David replied opening yet another door. "Your Senshi will be sharing it with you of course.  
  
Entering the room, the Serenity and the Senshi found another large sitting area. This one, unlike the previous one, had no balance. It did, however, have two large window seats. A pair of double doors led to Serenity's bedroom. On either side of these were two more doors leading to the Senshi's bedrooms. Finally, there was a door leading to the bathroom.  
  
"You mean we have to share a bathroom with her?" Sailor Mars asked pointing a Sailor Venus.  
  
"There is another bathroom down the hall a ways if you need it." David answered nonchalantly. "Is there anything else you will be needing before I go?"  
  
The girls thought about it. Sailor Mars tossed her hair back behind her. "Well, I have no intension of napping the day away." She batted her eyes at Prince David. "Perhaps, you could show us around – on a 'tour' of sorts?"  
  
"That is a great idea!" Sailor Jupiter agreed. "I am never going to be able to find my way around this place."  
  
"It HAS been six years since my last visit." Serenity agreed. "Do you mind, David?"  
  
David took a deep breath. His father would make him give the stupid tour if he were here, and probably wouldn't be happy if he knew he had told them no. "I suppose, if that is what you want." Suddenly, David had an idea. "Perhaps, I could get one of the knights to show you around." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Mars requested. "Could you not show us around David? We would reeaallly appreciate it."  
  
David inwardly groaned. The Golden Kingdom's Castle was HUGE. Endymion owed him BIG TIME. "What would you like to see?"  
  
"The Gardens and the Ballroom."  
  
"The Training Area."  
  
"The Library."  
  
"Is there a fire room?"  
  
"Where is Aunt Selenity again?"  
  
"What about the dinning hall?"  
  
David sighed. This was going to take forever. "This way." He told them.  
  
**********  
  
Leading them back the way they had come, David pointed out the Moon Queen's room. "Oh, that should be easy to find."  
  
Continuing, David turned down another hallway. "Ok. Now, pay attention. This is how you will find the Dinning Halls." David led them around a winding staircase, down another hallway, and down one last flight of stairs. "You girls are on the third floor in the East Wing. Any of the servants or the knights should be able to lead you in the right direction, if you get lost."  
  
David led them to a pair of double doors. "This door leads to the Formal Dinning Hall. This is where you will eat Formal Dinners with the court. The smaller dinning area is just across the hall." David smirked. "You can join us for breakfast if you like, but if you have a weak stomach, you may want to get up before I do." The girls exchanged questioning looks. "The ballrooms are on the other side of the formal dinning hall, but you will plenty of those tonight, trust me."  
  
"You can get almost anywhere you want from here." David pointed to an open doorway. "Through there is a large lobby area where many of the knights go on their break. I am sure any one of them would be happy to show you around." He replied pointedly.  
  
"Sounds like my kind of place." Jupiter replied. "Do you mind, Serenity- hime?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Have fun."  
  
"Oh, I will." From inside they heard Jupiter gasp. "He looks just like my old boyfriend!"  
  
David rolled his eyes. One down, four to go. "So, where to next?"  
  
"Um, is the library near here?" Mercury questioned quietly. "Sure. The larger one is on the 2nd floor in the North Wing. Leading them back up the stairs, David went through different hallways until the girls were complete lost. Realizing this, David laughed to himself. "Here it is." He told them in the same monotone voice.  
  
Walking inside they found the largest library they had ever seen. "It is larger than the one back on the moon." Mercury gasped. There were books stacked all the way to the ceiling, and the ceiling was far above their heads. Large, romantic fireplaces accented different corners. Couches and comfy chairs surrounded the different fireplaces. In these areas, the lighting was dimmer creating a romantic mood.  
  
In the nearest corner, a blond – haired knight sat by himself on a large couch. He cracked up at something he was reading. "SHHH!!!!" The other people in the room quieted him. The knight looked up and noticed David standing over him. "Oh, Prince David." He stood up, bowing. "Gomen, highness. I do hope I did not disturb you."  
  
"I am not disturbed." David told him. "Go back to reading."  
  
The knight laughed. "If you are sure, highness. I would feel strange serving a disturbed prince." Sailor Venus giggled.  
  
"Very funny." David's raised his eyebrows unamused by the joke.  
  
The knight looked up at Venus. "Well, she thinks I am funny." He replied with a grin.  
  
Sailor Venus smiled. "You can call me, Minako."  
  
The knight grinned back. "How about if I call you beautiful, and you can call me Nicholas?"  
  
Sailor Venus giggled. "That works too. What were you reading?"  
  
He pointed to the fairly large stack of books sitting by the couch. "Comic books."  
  
Minako's heart skipped a beat. So, he wasn't a bookworm after all. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Stay as long as you like, beautiful."  
  
Minako grinned happily turning to look at her cousin. "You would not mind terribly, would you Sere?" Serenity shook her head. She loved seeing her friends happy.  
  
Sailor Mercury shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Ah, Serenity –"  
  
"Go ahead and stay Mercury." Serenity told her with a smile. "Sailor Mars is with me. Besides, nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Mercury replied gratefully. "This place is amazing!"  
  
"SHHH!!!!"  
  
"We had better go." Mars whispered. Serenity nodded silently.  
  
Back outside in the hall, David turned to the girls. Two more down, two more to go. David grinned. He couldn't wait to get back outside. He knew some of the knights would have to be training now. They always were, and he was dying to beat someone in a swordfight. "Where to now, ladies?" He would be out of here in no time.  
  
Serenity watched him noticing that he seemed to be in better spirits as more of the girls left the tour. Sailor Mars smiled at him. "Where you like to go?" She asked batting her eyes at him.  
  
"I have seen the entire castle." He replied. "What do you want to see?"  
  
Mars thought about it. "Are there sacred flames around her somewhere?"  
  
"Yes." David had to think for a moment. "I believe that would be in the South wing – bottom floor. This way." He told them. Once again, he led them down a flight of stairs and through many winding hallways. They stopped in front of a large pair of double doors with the image of a large fire carved into the wood.  
  
Pushing open the heavy doors, David led them inside. Sailor Mars smiled at the sight within. The familiar flicker of the Sacred Flames always made her feel right at home.  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"I am flame, flame is light."  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"Soul of fire, Strength to fight."  
  
Sailor Mars looked from the flames to the boy sitting before them. He was only a couple of years older than she and it seemed he didn't even notice their entrance.  
  
"Fight, fight – firelight."  
  
"Stars so blue, fire so bright."  
  
"Fire that calls me with flames in the night!!"  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
Sailor Mars watched him. He sat so close to the flames that he almost seemed to be consumed by them.  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"Your highness." He greeted. "Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"Daverin." Prince David returned.  
  
"Something you needed highness?" Daverin questioned. "Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. You seem frustrated. Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Star."  
  
Sailor Mars watched amazed at his intense concentration. Not only did he know they had come in, but he could have a conversation with Prince David without ever coming out of his trance.  
  
David gritted his teeth. Honestly, he did not like psychics. They made him nervous, and Daverin in particular made him nervous. One look from that man made you feel as though he was looking into your very soul and picking it apart. "I am fine – just giving a tour to Princess Serenity and her Senshi."  
  
"Hmm – Sun, Moon – Princess, your aura is very pure. "Sun, Moon, Stars, Light." Serenity blushed.  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"I am Flame, Flame is light."  
  
"Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Star."  
  
"Fire from Earth, Fire of the Stars."  
  
"Fire light, Fire Soul."  
  
"The Fire of Mars is a fire's soul."  
  
Sailor Mars looked up curiously at the mention of her home planet.  
  
"Soul of Fire, Fire Soul. Soul of Fire, Fire Soul."  
  
"The Princess of Mars has a fire soul."  
  
Sailor Mars stared at him, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"Soul of Fire, Fire Soul. Soul of Fire, Fire Soul."  
  
"Do I amuse you Princess?"  
  
Sailor Mars blushed. "No, I – how do you do that?"  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. Do what?"  
  
"Well – concentrate like that."  
  
"Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Star, Fire –"  
  
"I let the fire enter my soul."  
  
Sailor Mars stared at him. Daverin looked up from the fire meeting her eyes. "Oh." His eyes were so intense. She could still see the fire in them – even when he no longer watched the sacred flames. Still, the fire didn't scare her like it did most people. She stared deeply into his eyes. "What are you thinking?" She wondered. Daverin starred into her eyes unblinking. In fact, it seemed he was in a trance of sorts.  
  
Daverin breathed in sharply. His eyes got wider. She really did have a fire soul. Her eyes were like the flames that intrigued him so, except – except he could control the fire – most of the time. The flames he saw seemed to control him. "Give me your hand." She requested.  
  
Without hesitating, he held out his left hand taking hold of hers. Serenity and David could only watch the two. As she held onto his hand, Mars could feel the fire in his spirit. Serenity gaped as the sign of Mars glowed on his hand. Daverin continue to stare helplessly into her eyes.  
  
Sailor Mars was the one who broke the stare. Daverin blinked letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Looking down at his hand where the sign of her planet glowed, Mars smiled. "I knew it." Confused, Daverin looked down at his hand and back at her. "You have Martian blood in you."  
  
Daverin flushed slightly. "Hai, princess. My parents moved here just before Mars joined Queen Selenity's Silver Alliance during the almost – war between the planets."  
  
"Your father wanted to escape the battle?"  
  
Daverin blushed deeply. "No." On Mars, wimping out of a battle like that was very dishonorable. "My mother was pregnant with me at the time. My mother did not want me growing up knowing nothing but war and battles." Mars listened to him curiously. "We considered moving back after we learned of Mars' alliance with the White Moon, but then the Moon and Earth had such bad relations –"  
  
Rei smiled. "Hey, I'm not here to condemn you. For someone who has never set foot on Mars, your aura is amazing – stronger than many people who actually live there."  
  
Daverin grinned. "Thank you, Princess. Fire has always intrigued me." He ran his left hand through the flames but wasn't burned. "So, what is Mars like?"  
  
"I would love to tell you, but –"Sailor Mars turned to look up at Serenity. "Serenity, I – " She couldn't just leave the princess unprotected.  
  
"I will be fine, Mars." Serenity assured her. "Actually, I was going head back up to the room. I am rather tired after the long journey, and my feet are tired from all this walking."  
  
"Serenity-hime, are you sure? I could go with you."  
  
"I will be FINE, Mars. Do not worry so much."  
  
Rei smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Serenity-hime." Serenity nodded smiling.  
  
Back out in the hall, Serenity turned to look at David. "Prince David, I know you would rather be doing something else. There is no need for you to walk me back to the room. I am sure I can find the way."  
  
"Are you sure, Serenity-sama?" David asked skeptically. It was true he would rather be outside, but was it really right to leave her alone? What would his father say?  
  
"I have been here before, David. I can find my own way thank you." She smiled confidently.  
  
"Well, alright." He agreed slowly.  
  
"Besides, worse comes to worse, I have a communicator to talk to the Senshi. They can help me get back. Go ahead."  
  
"Ok, then." David grinned. What was he waiting for? This was his chance to get back outside. "See you later, Serenity." With that, he disappeared.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath. She liked to please people so much, but which way WAS the room? Breathing in again, she picked a hallway and began walking.  
  
**********  
  
About half-an-hour later, Serenity had made it to the third floor and was about to use her communicator to contact one of the Senshi. Certainly, Mercury could use her computer to find the way back to the room. By the time she found it on her own, she really would be needing a nap.  
  
Turning down another hallway, Serenity noticed a door that looked liked hers. "Finally." She thought. Turning the door, she found it unlocked. "Oh, good. It is the right room." Opening the door the rest of the way, she walked right in.  
  
Serenity gasped in surprise. She had come in the wrong room after all. The room was large but not nearly so large as the suit she was staying in. The room was painted dark blue with roses on the walls. Two large windows at the end of the room were closed. A large bed was the centerpiece of the room. On the nightstand was different medical stuff. A seat sat at the end of the bed. There was a nightstand and an open door leading to the bathroom. There were also a lot of chairs. Whoever it was obviously had a lot of visitors.  
  
"Uhn. Na – nani?" A weak voice exclaimed.  
  
Looking at the bed, she noticed a dark-haired boy with deep midnight-blue eyes. He couldn't have been much older than herself. "Oh, Gomen nasi! I was looking for my room, and I came in here by mistake."  
  
"Princess Serenity?" The boy questioned with a certain note of surprise.  
  
"Hai." Serenity blushed. "I am sorry if I startled you."  
  
"It is not a problem, Princess Serenity-sama." Weakly, the boy pushed himself into a sitting position. "Please excuse me for not rising, Princess, but I am currently condemned to this cell." He replied indicating the bed.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Well, it is a nice cell."  
  
"Not when you spend as much time in it as I do."  
  
"Really?" Serenity questioned coming to stand next to the bed. The boy grinned. Serenity gasped. "Oh. I am sorry. You were probably resting, hai? I should go."  
  
"No. It is all right, Serenity-sama. Actually, I enjoy the company if you do not mind. It is awfully boring lying up here alone for hours on end."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Do your friends not visit you?"  
  
He shook his head. "It is hard to make friends when you are sick half the time."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry, Serenity-sama." The boy told her. "I have my brothers and my sister and older cousin."  
  
"You do not have to call me Serenity-sama all the time. Serena or Sere is fine. What is your name by the way.  
  
The boy grinned. "My name is Terrance."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: I just entered my 10th page, so I am going to stop here. I am sorry for making this flashback so very long. I guess I got a little carried away. If you want me to shorten it, I will make the rest of it short. If you like it though, tell me so, and I will continue with my original plan. I thought this sounded pretty ok. Tell me what you think of Mamoru's Journey (and the flashback). As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	15. Chapter 14: Look to the Future Part 3

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 14 – A Look into the Future (Part 3)  
  
Author's Notes: I finally figured out why some author's change Queen Serenity's name to "Selenity." It is just too confusing otherwise. ^oo^ ( Look, it's a bat!! Weee!!!!!  
  
SilverKnight7 – Thanks ^_^ Glad you enjoy them  
  
the princess of the desert – hehe – sorry about that. I know I went a bit overboard, but to tell the truth I hit a bit of a Writer's Block. Rather than waiting weeks or months to update (which I did last time I worked on this story), I started the flashback to give myself a break. I am going to finish the flashback with this chapter and continue with the story. K? ^_^ - - - - ^oo^ ( Look, I made a bat!!! Aren't I smart?  
  
**********  
  
"So, what is it like living on the moon?" Terrance questioned curiously.  
  
"Oh, it is beautiful." Serenity replied. Excitedly, she began to describe everything she could think of about the moon – the castle, the people, the court – Terrance laughed at her. "What is so funny?"  
  
He grinned. "If you keep going at this rate, you will have described the entire planet by the time you leave at the end of the week." Serenity blushed. She hadn't meant to get carried away. Terrance laughed again. "Why don't you just tell me about you favorite place?"  
  
"Oh, my favorite?" Serenity had to think about. "I suppose I am very fond of the Sea of Serenity."  
  
"Because it is named after you?"  
  
"No." She laughed lightly. "Actually because it reminds me of a place I remembered seeing on Earth." Terrance eyed her questioningly. Serenity blushed again. "I remember when I use to visit on Earth, Endy-chan's parents would sometimes take us out to this place." She thought about it for a moment. "We walked through the woods a ways and at the other side was the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. I remember at night I liked to look at the moon reflecting of the waters."  
  
Terrance considered her description. "Ah. So, you saw Moonlight Lake?"  
  
"Moonlight Lake. You know it?"  
  
Terrance grinned. "Know it? I go there all the time with my brothers." After a moments thought, Terrance looked Serenity in the eyes. "Would you like me to take you there?"  
  
"Moonlight Lake? Now?" Serenity gasped. "I thought you were sick."  
  
Terrance rolled his eyes. "My mother and Ayah are absurdly overprotective. Besides, they believe I am sleeping. If we hurry I am sure they would not even miss me."  
  
"Well –"  
  
"Aw. Come on, Sere-chan. Live a little. You do not have to be a goody- goody all the time."  
  
"I am not a goody-goody!! I am coming with you." She declared.  
  
"Good. Then, come on."  
  
**********  
  
Later that day, Prince Endymion had decided to make a trip to Moonlight Lake on the other side of town. "The trip will help to calm my nerves." He reasoned. "Better let Mother know where I am going or she will worry herself sick."  
  
Walking up to his parents' study he could hear a familiar doctors voice within. "Terrance really is lucky." The doctor was telling them. Endymion waited just outside the open door where they would not be able to see him. "If it was not for Prince Endymion's healing powers, Prince Terrance most likely would not have survived his 1st major attack when he was four."  
  
"What are you saying?" Terra gasped holding on tightly to her husband who wrapped his arm protectively around her.  
  
"I am just saying you should be prepared. Next time, Endymion might not be there to save him."  
  
Endymion gulped. Terrance was getting worse anyone could see that. The attacks happened more frequently than ever. If only there were something he could do. If only he could –  
  
"Endymion, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Huh?" Endymion looked up surprised. While he had been lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard his parents coming out of the study. "Oh, gomen. Mother, Father, I came to inform you I am going down to Moonlight Lake. I do not know when I will be back."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Endy." His mother agreed. "Take your mind off all these meaningless court affairs." Nodding mutely, Endymion turned disappearing down the hall. As her son left, Terra turned to her husband. "Do you think he heard, Sol?" She queried.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, it is just how I remember it!!" Serenity replied excitedly looking out over Moonlight Lake. Truly, it was a perfect day to go down to the lake. The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky. A gentle breeze blew the fresh green grass from side to side. Sitting down by the lake, Serenity picked a host of flowers from the edge holding them up to her nose. "Sweet." She commented.  
  
Terrance grinned at the young princesses reactions. He was glad to have brought her out here. She enjoyed the simple sights of earth so and made pleasant company. Taking a deep breath, Terrance leaned wearily back against a tall oak tree. He was glad to have come, but the trip had taken more out of him than he thought it would and it was so hot. "Sere-chan, maybe we should start heading back now. It is awfully hot, and your mother is probably worried about you."  
  
"Oh, we can not go yet." Bending down, she plucked another flower from its home. "It is not that hot." She argued. "Besides, Mama is sleeping. She will not be looking for me until the ball tonight."  
  
Terrance sighed whipping at his forehead. "She is almost to innocent for her own good – or my good." He thought taking another deep breath through his mouth. Grimacing, he tried to concentrate on the moving waters, on Serenity, on anything that would take his mind off the heat and exhaustion that was sweeping over him.  
  
Without realizing it, he let his breaths become shorter and more shallow. "Oh, no." He thought. "It can not be happening again – not now – not this soon." Shutting his eyes, he moved down the trunk until he hit a sitting position on the ground. "Serenity – I – really think – we should go back."  
  
"But, Terry –" Serenity whined turning back to look at him. Serenity's eyes went wide. "Terrance, what is wrong?" Terrance was sweating profusely. His eyes glazed over and he took in short, choppy breaths. "Terrance, what is wrong." She repeated.  
  
Placing his right hand near his throat, Terrance looked up at the young Moon Princess with his fear-filled midnight-blue eyes. "I – can – can't – breath." He choked out.  
  
Serenity watched Terrance's attack with fear. She wanted despritely to help, but there was nothing she could do. By the time she could make it back to the castle, it might be too late, that is assuming she didn't get lost on the way. "What should I do?" She thought desperately.  
  
Onii-sama! Terrance cried out in his head. Endymion, Onii-sama, help me!!  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Prince Endymion was making his way leasherly towards the lake. He had taken his favorite horse, Lightning, out of the stables and was enjoying the peaceful sounds of the forest when a loud voice caught his attention. Endymion. Could that be father? Onii-sama, help me!!  
  
"Terrance?" Immediately, Endymion pulled the reigns on his horse. Terrance was supposed to be in bed resting. I – I – Terrance's mind was slowing down as he slowly began to loss contiousness.  
  
Terry-chan!! Endymion called despritely at his brother. Please, you must tell me where you are, or I can not help you!!  
  
I – I – at – at - - - lake Terrance barely managed to concentrate long enough to send the message to his brother before he finally passed out.  
  
Terrance!! Terrance!!! Endymion called desperately to his little brother. "Oh, shit. He's uncontious." Kicking Lightning in his shins, Endymion took off toward the lake at neck braking speed. He hadn't named his horse "Lightning" for nothing.  
  
**********  
  
Endymion managed to reach the lake in record time. Pulling Lightning to a halt, he servaed the scene before him. Terrance was lying on the ground uncontious, while Serenity sat there stupidly calling his name. So, she was the one who had brought Terrance out here.  
  
Jumping off his horse, Endymion rushed towards his brother. "Lord, please tell me I am not too late." Pushing an almost hysterical Serenity roughly out of the way, Endymion held his hands over his little brother's chest. Shutting his eyes, he pooled as much of his healing energy as he could possibly find and directed it at his brother.  
  
Serenity stood back watching the pair. "I never should have let him talk me into coming here." She thought sadly. "I knew he was sick. This is all my fault."  
  
Shortly five minutes later, Endymion breathed a sigh of relief. Terrance was going to be alright. Taking a deep breath, Terrance opened his eyes looking up at his brother. He was only semi-contious, but he was breathing again. Endymion shut his eyes. Father. He called. Father! Uncle Terrance!!   
  
Endymion?   
  
What is wrong, son?   
  
It is Terrance, again.   
  
Terrance? Terrance is upstairs sleeping.   
  
Oh, he is sleeping, but he is not upstairs. He came to the lake with Serenity and had another attack.  
  
I just barely made it in time.   
  
Is he alright?   
  
He is alive, but he is only semicontious. I can not bring them both back on Lightning.   
  
Ok. Stay right there. We are on our way.   
  
**********  
  
"Terrance, are you ok now?" Serenity questioned genuinely concerned for her friend.  
  
Glarring, Endymion pushed her away. "BAKA!! Stay away from him!"  
  
"Na – nani?"  
  
"This is all your fault." Endymion yelled at her. "If you had not stupid brought him out here, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"But – but I did not mean to –"  
  
"You didn't mean to almost-kill my little brother?!"  
  
"I did not even know you had another brother."  
  
"So, it does not MATTER if you kill him or not?"  
  
"I DID NOT try to kill him, Endymion-baka!!"  
  
"Well, you sure came pretty damn close!!"  
  
"It was not my fault!!" Serenity yelled back in her defense.  
  
By this time, Sol, Terra, Selenity, the 4 senshi, as well as a good number of knights had shown up at the scene.  
  
"Endymion, help me with your brother." His father ordered.  
  
Endymion glared angrily at Princess Serenity. "Why do you not just go back to the moon, where you belong – AND STAY THERE!!!" The entire congregation was deathly silent. Turning away, Endymion moved to help with brother.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey guys, watcha talkin' about?" Endy questioned curiously.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru started with surprise. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Endy giggled childishly. "I live here." Blinking with surprise, Mamoru looked around. They were no longer in the training area. In fact, they were no longer outside either. Endy frowned. "How come you two went away for so long?" He questioned curiously.  
  
"We did not go away, Endy." Endymion assured him. "We were just back in your subcontious is all."  
  
"How long were we gone?" Mamoru questioned. "I thought you were swordfighting with Kunzite."  
  
"Sword-fightin' is over." He told them matter-of-factly. "Andja missed lunch and tutorin' to."  
  
"Oh, we missed Mrs. Irene. What a trajedy." Endymion thought sarcastically.  
  
"She ain't no fun." Endy replied.  
  
"Oh, well. No big loss." Endymion replied shrugging it off. "What is next on the agenda?"  
  
"It is playtime." Endy yawned. "but I am getting tired."  
  
"Hmm. That makes too of us." Endymion agreed with me.  
  
After one final yawn, Endymion and Endy grew very quiet. "Endymion?" Mamoru questioned. "Endy?" – No response –  
  
********** 


	16. Chapter 15: A Day in the Life Part 2

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 15 – A Day in the Life (part 2)  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Anyways, here's the rest of chapter 15. Tell me what you think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!  
  
**********  
  
"Endy?" Blinking, Mamoru pulled himself out of his mind looking curiously around him. He was in a bedroom – a child's bedroom. He had taken his shoes off at some point he noticed, and the soft golden carpet felt good beneath his bare feet. The walls were covered with red and blue-stripped wallpaper with golden roses lined within the strips.  
  
A pair of bunk beds sat against the back wall between two protruding red cushion window seats. The top bunk had a protective railing to keep its owner from rolling off. The sheets were blue with knights on the front of it. The bottom bunk had golden sheets with red roses all over it. Underneath, there was a 3rd pull out bed that typically went unused since Terry preferred to sleep next to his big brother.  
  
On one side of the room were 2 desks sitting side-by-side which were typically used for tutoring work, coloring, and various attempted and failed art projects. A decent sized bookshelf was stocked full of various children's books. Also in the room were a tall lamp, a little rocking horse, and some kind of an intercom-thing up on the wall.  
  
"Endy?" Mamoru looked up – or down rather – at the one who had called him. "Watsa matter, Onii-sama?" Terry asked looking up at his eldest brother curiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."  
  
"Tinking?" Terry blinked for a moment pondering this until something else distracted his attention. "Hel me up, Endy!!" Terry cried out putting his hands over the little rocking horse.  
  
Grinning, Mamoru helped his baby brother up onto the horse. He watched Terry as he rocked happily back and forth on the horse. It would have been nice to have a brother like Terry around in the 20th century. He certainly wouldn't have been as lonely. "Ouch!" Mamo cried out as a flying toy conked him on the head.  
  
"There is nothing to play with." David complained. Going over to the closet, Mamoru gapped. There were enough toys in there to satisfy 10 little boys. Mamoru frowned – but those were all baby toys. He didn't want to play with baby toys. Surely, there was SOMETHING else they could do. Pulling himself away from the piles of toys, David sat down and sulked. "There's nothin' ta do." He whined. Mamo racked his brain for an idea. What to do – what to do?  
  
Suddenly, it came to him. They were in the middle of a huge castle with about a bazillion plus rooms and gardens – not to mention baka Kunzite-sama and gullible Jadeite were around somewhere – and the only thing stopping them was a flimsy baby gate. "I've got it!!" Mamo Endy announced proudly.  
  
Looking up from the closet where he was busy pouting, David starred at his older brother. "Oh, yeah. What?!" He demanded to know. Terry looked up curiously from his rocking horse to see what was going on.  
  
Mamo grinned. "We can go exploring!!"  
  
"Sploring?" David blinked. When had Endy learned so many big words?  
  
"Ploring!!" Terry declared immediately agreeing with his older brother. What else was new?  
  
Mamo rolled his eyes. "That's EX-ploring. I mean we can go and find all the fun places in the rest of the castle that Mommy and Daddy won't tell us about."  
  
"Really? Cool!" David declared excitedly. Anything Mommy and Daddy wouldn't tell them had to be cool, right? "Let's go sploring!"  
  
Now wanting to get left behind, Terry jumped down from his rocking horse. "Me go!" He declared. "Me go wif Endy an Dabid, hai?"  
  
"Hai. Come on Terry." Mamoru called to his baby brother. Stopping before the doorway, Mamoru glared at the intrusive baby gate. Popping his thumb in his mouth, Terry looked up at his two older brothers. Exchanging a look, Mamo and David walked up to the gate expertly tripping the lock to let themselves out of the bedroom. His thumb still in his mouth, Terry toddled out of the room after his two older brothers.  
  
**********  
  
Once out of the room, Mamoru led the way down the long winding corridors of the golden castle. He had no idea where they were but with so much energy building up inside him, the large hallways were a welcome sight. Grinning wildly, he walked up next to his younger brother, David, and shoved him. "YOUR IT!!" He yelled running off down a random hallway. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, Terry ran off after his brother.  
  
David glared. "Hey, no fair!! I'M GONNA GET YOU ENDY-CHAN!!" Without much effort David caught up with Terry hitting him on the back. "TERRY'S IT!!" He yelled running off.  
  
"Endy! Dabid!!" Terry called trying desperately to catch up with his much faster older brothers. Blindly, the three brothers raced down various stairwells and winding hallways. On the bottom floor they found a swinging down that looked promising. Consulting each other with a look, Mamo Endy and David pushed on the door hiding in the room beyond. Terry, who was still trying to catch up with the two older ones, got to the door right as it was swinging back. "Waahh!!" Terry cried out as the door hit him throwing him back onto his rear. Sniffling, Terry hide his face in his hands.  
  
"Uh, oh." David and Mamo Endy exchanged a worried look. If Mommy or Ayah found out Terry was hurt, they'd get a time out for sure. Mamo Endy went over to his baby brother. "You ok, Terry-chan?" He questioned hopefully.  
  
Taking his hands down from his face, Terry grinned grabbing hold of his older brother's legs. "Hai. ENDY IT!!" He giggled. Getting up as fast as his two-year-old legs would carry him, Terry disappeared past the swinging door. Laughing, David ran in after him.  
  
Mamo Endy blinked for a moment. His baby brother dared play a prank on him? He was the master of pranks. Mamo Endy narrowed his eyes. "You'd better run, Terry no baka!! Your gonna pay for that!!!"  
  
Running through the swinging door after his brothers, Mamo Endy found himself in the largest kitchen he'd even seen – and not just because he was a little kid. There were at least 3 different refrigerators, a good number of stovetops, and various other appliances.  
  
"Watz this place, Onii-sama?" Terry questioned curiously.  
  
"It's a kitchen." Mamo Endy told him quite uninterested. What fun was a kitchen? All their meals were brought to them. "It's where they keep dinner."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Uh, huh." David rolled his eyes. "That's boring. I think it's a icer – uh, icer –"  
  
"Ice rink?" Mamo Endy questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Naw, its not. There ain't no water."  
  
"Uh, huh!!" David replied defensively. "They – they just ain't filled it up yet." Looking around for a way to back his claim, David spotted a bucket of water left by one of the maids assigned to mop the floors before dinner was started. Grinning, he went over to it. "See? Help me tip it over Endy."  
  
Mamo Endy, who had now become curious as to how his brother planned to turn a kitchen into an ice rink, helped his brother tip the bucket over. Water splashed out of the bucket and shapelessly onto the marble floor. Laughing, Mamo Endy and David found another bucket tipping it over as well. Popping his thumb back into his mouth, Terry looked down at his feet, which were now standing in soapy water.  
  
"It's not enough." Mamo Endy replied looking around. There had to be a way to perfect his younger brother's plan. He was the older (and smarter) one after all. "I know." His brothers watched curiously as Mamo Endy climbed up onto the counter. (Don't ask me how he made it up there.) Standing up, he found the nearest sink he could get it.  
  
Ah, ha. That was it. Beside the cold water faucet, was a little water-gun- thing. Turning on the cold water – ice rinks were supposed to be cold after all – he pulled out the water gun. Pointing it at the floor, he pulled back the trigger releasing a stream of water onto the already soaked floor. He watched as the floor filled up with water – watched it until he was satisfied. "There." Letting go of the little water gun, Mamo climbed back onto the floor. "Now, it's a ice rink."  
  
David grinned hyperly. "Watch this, Endy!!" Backing up onto the (very small) dry area of the floor, David got a running start onto the slippery surface and went skidding across the floor landing on his rear end at the opposite side of the kitchen. "WEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"Cool!! Let me try!!!" Mamo Endy declared. Backing up, he too went skidding across the kitchen only to crash into the cabinets at the other side of the kitchen. "ACK!!!" David and Mamo Endy laughed and continued taking turns skidding across the wet kitchen floor.  
  
Looking down at his feet, Terry grinned excitedly. His feet were all wet and soapy. Wanting to join in the fun his two older brothers were having, he started jumping up a down splashing the water with his feet – that is until he slipped landing on his bottom on the hard floor. Blinking for a moment, he continued splashing the water with his hands.  
  
"DAVID!! ENDYMION!!!!"  
  
"WEEEEE!!!!!!" Making one last running start, Mamo Endy skidded across the floor – right into a pair of adult male legs. Uh, oh. Looking up, Mamo Endy found himself looking into the stern eyes of his father, mother, uncle, and Ayah. Correction – BIG uh, oh.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here?!" His mother questioned. "Look at this mess!!" Gulping, Mamo Endy and David looked around. Water was everywhere – the floor, the cabinets, the counter, the walls – everywhere.  
  
"I only left them for about 5 minutes." Ayah replied. "They were supposed to stay in the bedroom."  
  
"I know for a fact Terry isn't old enough to operate that gate." King Sol replied. "Endymion. David. Get over here – NOW!!" Full name combined with "that tone" – definitely a bad sign. Mamo Endy scrambled to his feet and was soon after joined by his brother David who quickly scooted up next to him. Calmly, King Sol continued. "I want an explanation, and it better be good – or you two are looking at a pair of sore bottoms."  
  
Mamo Endy and David exchanged a worried look. David was fresh out of ideas, so it was up to Mamo Endy to come up with something. "Um –" He looked around desperately for inspiration. His eyes lit on Terry who continued splashing in the water as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Uh – Terry had an accident!!" He replied without so much as thinking about what he was saying before it popped out.  
  
King Sol got a perplexed look on his face. The entire group turned to look at Terry. Stopping his play, he looked up at his two brothers, down at water, and back up at the adults. Terry grinned innocently. "Go potty!!" He declared still smiling. The adults looked from Terry to the enormous quantity of water drenching the kitchen.  
  
Unable to stay serious at that point, Prince Terrance cracked up. "Damn Sol. That son of yours must have one big bladder." Sol looked once again from the mess to his two-year-old angel splashing innocently in the middle of it all and joined in his brothers laughter.  
  
Terra sighed. "I don't know how you boys manage to cause so much trouble in so short a time."  
  
Regaining his composure, Sol tried once again to become stern with his rambunctious boys. "Nice try, but if you think that's going to get you two out of trouble –"  
  
"Aw, come on Onii-san." Prince Terrance replied still tickled. "You've got to at least give them points for creativity."  
  
Sol sighed in defeat. What could he do? There wasn't really any harm done. "All right. Let us get you cleaned up. The three of you will serve Time Out in my office before Ayah takes you outside to run off some of that energy."  
  
********** 


	17. Chapter 16: When Two Become One

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 16 – When Two Become One  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it is taking me so long to update, but I am down to the last three or so chapters and I really want them to be perfect. Plus, I have been really busy with my job, final projects, final exams, etc. Oh, well. I will try to add another chapter ASAP. Tell me what you think of this. Okay? REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
It's her again – that strange girl. Endymion knows who she is, but he won't tell me. My name is Endymion too. I wonder – Standing in the midst of the golden castle's second largest garden, Mamo Endy starred curiously at the corner of the garden where Elizabeth was absently studying the roses. "Hum." She sighed starring off into space.  
  
"David, stay away from the stables. It is not safe."  
  
"Come and get me!" David yelled laughing.  
  
"Mamo Endy grinned. His evil younger brother always knew how to draw attention his way at exactly the right moment. Silently, Mamo Endy slipped away from his Ayah's watchful eye. "Hey, Lizabeth." Mamo Endy called to her.  
  
"Hmm?" Coming away from her distant thoughts and fragrant roses, Elizabeth turned her attention to the small child behind her. "Oh. Hi – Endy-chan?" Elizabeth answered him cautiously. Who was she talking too – Endy or Mamoru?  
  
'Let me talk to her.' Endymion requested of his companion(s). "Hello, Otoota-chan."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Ma-Mamoru?"  
  
"No, Endymion." Endymion smirked enjoying his younger sister's surprised reaction. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Endy-dymion? Is that really you?" Endymion watched his younger sister closely. In the past, she would have responded with a sarcastic comeback or retort of some sort. This time, however, she almost looked on the verge of tears. "Onii-sama?"  
  
Endymion blinked. Something was definitely wrong. "Hai. It is me. Elizabeth, are you ok? You are not yourself."  
  
"Onii-sama." Elizabeth whispered. Endymion's eyes rested uneasily on his sister watching for a hint of what was behind her strange behavior. This was so unlike her. "I was beginning to think you were gone forever." She chocked out. "Sailor Pluto helped me find my way to the future where you were supposed to be reborn, but Mamoru didn't remember me at all."  
  
Endymion sighed sympathetically. "Mamoru was not quite ready to accept me or his past life yet. I usually only wake up where he needs me." Elizabeth didn't answer, but averted her eyes. "It will not be like this for always, Otoota-chan." Endymion assured her.  
  
"I know – I just – Gomen nasi, Onii-sama. I was only trying to help."  
  
Endymion grinned. "It was not such a bad thing, really. At least he is speaking to me now."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "You think he's starting to accept his past?"  
  
"Hai." Endymion frowned. "Maybe a little too much."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Endymion cursed his lips together. "I mean Endy and Mamoru are starting to become one person. I we cannot separate them soon, I fear we won't be able to make Mamoru come with us."  
  
"I am –"  
  
"Endy-chan, what are you doing over here?" Turning around, Endymion saw his Ayah standing nearby with little Terry and David by her side. "Nothin, Ayah-san." Mamo Endy grinned running over to join his brothers. "Bye-bye, Lizbeth-san!" Elizabeth cursed her lips together tightly. It was worse than she'd thought, but however was she supposed to fix it?  
  
While making his way back inside to his parents, Mamo – Endy sighed contentedly becoming lost in his thoughts. He was happy here. He liked living her with Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Terrance. He didn't really mind two-year-old Terry following him around. Sure David could be a pain sometimes – okay most of the time – but it was better than being alone. He didn't want to go back with Lizbeth-san – back to where it was lonely. He didn't want to go back there, but wasn't that where Usa – Usa – what was her name again?  
  
"Hey, Endymion!" A loud voice called to him. Oh, well. It didn't really matter who she was. Girls were yucky. Usa-whoever probably had cooties anyways.  
  
Turning around, Mamo-Endy grinned. Coming up towards them was Uncle Terrance riding his favorite horse, Storm. "Uncle Terrance!!" He cried out happily running over to him. Prince Terrance laughed good-naturedly at his nephew's enthusiasm while pulling the reins on his horse. "Are you going riding, Uncle Terrance? Can I come? Can I? Daddy won't mind, I know he won't."  
  
Prince Terrance laughed again. "Wow there, Endy-chan. You should not run at a horse that way." Dismounting the stallion, Uncle Terrance scooped his nephew up into his arms. "I suppose I do not even need to bother asking if you would like to ride into town with me, hai?"  
  
"Hai! Hai!!"  
  
"Well, come on then." Lifting Mamo-Endy up on the black stallion, Prince Terrance turned back to the Ayah. "Tell Sol, Prince Endymion is coming into town with me. We will be back in a couple of hours." That said, Terrance mounted up behind Mamo-Endy. Grabbing hold of the reins, he kicked the stallion into motion.  
  



	18. Chapter 17: The Day Ends Important Autho...

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 17 – The Day Ends (Plus an important author's note)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey minna!! I am SOOO Sorry. I have been having problem and problem lately. First, finals and graduation. Then, my computer crashed. I wrote this short chapter because they will no longer let us do author's notes alone. Chapter 18 will be "Queeen Serenity's Visit" and I promise it will be long. Also, it will be out fairly soon. Promise. Please bare with me!! It is ALMOST over. As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!!" Mamo-Endy yelled excitedly rushing into his Daddy's office. King Sol looked up from the Moon Kingdom Treaty on his desk just in time to catch his eldest as his flung him onto his lap.  
  
King Sol laughed good-naturedly. "What is it, Endy-chan? Did you have a good ride?"  
  
Mamo-Endy nodded emphatically. "Hai! Hai! I went ta town with Uncle Terrance and we ate in town and he let me get a treat and this!" Mamo-Endy declared, holding up his newest toy. It was a simple figurine of a black horse. "It is my horse, Daddy. Uncle Terrance says I can have a real black horse when I'm bigger."  
  
"Does he?" King Sol looked up at his younger brother who stood in the doorway silently watching the scene and grinning. "Well, maybe in a couple of years. You must first learn to ride a horse before you may have one of your own."  
  
"I'm a good rider already, Daddy. The dumb horse would not listen to me!"  
  
"Well, you must make him listen, Endy. How will you ever learn to rule the entire Earth if you can not even make a horse listen to you?" Endy blinked looking up at his father curiously. King Sol laughed again. "You tell that horse he had better listen or your Daddy will come out there and make him wish he had." Mamo-Endy grinned nodding his agreement. Jumping down from his Daddy's lap, Mamo-Endy moved to leave the room. He wanted to show off his newest toy to David and Terry. "Wow, little man. Where do you think you are going?" His father questioned as Uncle Terrance blocked his way out the door.  
  
"Ta show David and Terry my new toy." He replied confidently.  
  
King Sol shook his head. "Not right now you are not. It is late, or have you not noticed?" Endy blinked turning to stare up at his father. "Terrance, did you say you both ate in town?"  
  
"Hai, Onii-sama. Did you want me to look over t hose documents tonight?"  
  
Nodding, Sol rose to his feet. "Come, Endymion. You are showering with me tonight, remember?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  



	19. Chapter 18: Queen Selenity's Visit

Return To The Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Chapter 18 – Queen Selenity's Visit  
  
Author's Notes: Yaaa!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY finished this chapter. Thanks a million bazillion times to my online sis, ChibaMamorutheMisunderstood, for putting up with me and helping me to finish this chapter before I leave for Boot Camp in a week and a half. Yep, that's right. Boot Camp. As of now, there is only one chapter left in Mamoru's Journey. That will be the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you all have enjoyed reading all about Mamoru's Journey. As Always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.  
  
Sitting on the throne, King Sol sat there in his most formal robes. Today was the day that Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom was going to be making an appearance on Earth and today was the day that he was going to be giving his son his first lesson in diplomacy. Sol's younger brother entered the throne room with a smile upon his face. "Are you sure you're ready for this. Not only are you going to be meeting with Queen Serenity, but with the other queens from the neighboring planets."  
  
Cursing his lips together, King Sol Endymion nodded his ice blue eyes reflecting like an aura of water frozen over in the wintertime hiding his true emotions beneath their cold exterior. "It is no more than another formal affair, Terrance. Perhaps, it is Endymion you should be speaking too." The king grinned fondly at his young son who stood next to his throne shifting nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
"Perhaps so, it looks like he has ants in his pants." Terrance laughed at his nephew. "Well I'd best be going; word is they are hear all ready." He gave a grin at the two and turned to exit the room.  
  
King Sol nodded watching his brother leave. "Take Kunzite with you, Otooto- chan." Shaking his head, he turned to his nervous six-year-old son. "You ok, Endy-chan?" He questioned with a grin. "This is a big affair." Endy looked up at his father nervously.  
  
"Do not worry so much, Endy." His mother told him smiling sweetly at him from the opposite and slightly smaller throne. "Do not worry so much, sweetheart. There is nothing to worry about. Just remember your manners and you will be just fine."  
  
"Hai." Endy said nervously as he stopped fidgiting, but he didn't stop in his head. "You know being nervous isn't going to solve anything, they're still going ot come." Prince Endymion suggested to the nervous child. Mamoru on the other hand was there and had nothing much to offer. "Hey these social gathering are a big deal. I don't want to meet them either." Endymion scowled when he hear this. 'At this rate it's going to become extremely difficult to seperate them.'  
  
At that point, the young prince's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the throne room was opened. "Her majesty, Queen Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom and her court has arrived." A guard announced as the group entered the room. Promptly, Endy and Arianna - who was standing next to her cousin - straightened up. There was no turning back now. Of course, Princess Arianna wasn't nearly as nervous as the young prince seemed to be. Endy watched as the ladies entered the room. He said nothing as they entered since it wasn't his place. Sol on the other hand stood and greeted the ladies. He motioned to Kunzite to stay put at the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Greetings Queen Serenity. We welcome you and your court to Earth." He motioned to his wife. "This is my beloved Terra, our eldest son Endymion and our niece Arianna. We are honored that you have come to deliberate on a treaty."  
  
Queen Terra stood at her husband's side. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Selenity." She greeted fondly, her voice however sounding as if they had known each other for years. "We do hope you enjoy your visit on Earth."  
  
"Thank you both for your hospitality." Selenity replied. "This is my court and my little daughter Serenity." She looked towards the children. Gretings Princess Arianna, Prince Endymion." She was overly fond of children and though both of the Terran children were precious. "Hello your highness." Arianna said with a curtsy.  
  
Endy looked upon the queen and had a flashback that wasn't his own; it was a memory of the man that had more or less become one with him, memory of a blonde-haired teenaged girl walking from a shop. She crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder. It landed on the head of Mamoru who promptly picked it up.  
  
Endy blinked a few times to get rid of the memory. He bowed to Queen Serenity, but the image still played in his mind. "Greetings..." Endy may have started the sentence, but Mamoru finished it . . . Odango Atama." Endy had wanted to say 'Greetings Queen Serenity.' But with that strange scene that his other was seeing, the memory came through. 'That hurt Odango Atama.'  
  
Blinking innocently, two-year-old Princess Serenity looked down at Endy from her place in her mother's arms - and then back up at her mother. "Odango." She repeated giggling and pointing up at her mother's hair. Looking surprised from Endy to her little daughter, she couldn't help but smile. She simply couldn't get mad at her sweet young daughter. "You have them to you know." She pointed out. Again, the little princess giggled. Turning to look at young Endymion, Queen Serenity shook her head. "It is a sign of our royality." She explained to him in a reprimanding tone.  
  
ENDYMION! Apologize to Queen Serenity at once!" Sol demanded of his son. "Go...gomen nasai your majesty." Endy said softly. He knew from his father's tone of voice that he was in serious trouble. Endy/Mamo looked up to Princess Serenity, and more thoughts of an odangoed teenager came into his thoughts. Endy's eyes went distant again with the thoughts. "I see you're remembering about your new life eh Mamoru?" "Odango...Atama..." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
'Mamoru?!' Prince Terrance's mind screamed at him. Mamoru – the strange man who found his way past a magical barrier into the Royal Garden? The one he had lead to the dinning hall and who had disappeared not three days before? Then – there was that strange slip-up his sister had made at dinner the other night . . . but – it just didn't make since. Cursing his lips together, he remained silent. Now was not the time to be discussing personal matter such as these. The king and queen, however, seemed to miss the slip-up – to busy focusing on Queen Serenity and the punishment their six-year-old was about to receive.  
  
Queen Serenity's court smiled at Endy's little comment to the queen. All of them were smiling, except Raven. She stared at the little boy and came forward next to Queen Serenity, concern was in her eyes. Sol looked to his son, anger was in his eyes. "Endymion, I think I'm going to to have Kunzite escort you back to your room, where you will think about what you have done! When I'm done talking with Queen Serenity you will be punished accordingly, is that understood?" The little boy looked up and nodded, "Hai sir."  
  
After Endymion was escorted out of the room and Queen Serenity had given he court the assignment of watching Princess Serenity. She could tell that Raven sensed something about Endymion. After conversing with King Sol and a little added support from Prince Terrance, Sol agreed to let the ladies consult the sacred fire about the boy. Terrance volunteered to get Endymion from his room. Terrance walked the young prince to the fire room and was mildly amused when Endy looked up to him and asked. "How badly am I in trouble?" "I'm not sure yet, but one of Queen Serenity's friends would like to have a look at you." The little boy nodded and walked, his head was down in shame, but he walked into the fire room with his uncle.  
  
Surprisingly to Endy when he walked into the room there was an open spot in the direct just in front of the sacred fire. There was another empty place next to this cushion, more precisely to the left. To the right of the one in the center sat his father King Sol. Queen Serenity and Queen Terra sat across from each other on the other side of the fire. In the center sat a dark-haired woman who smiled at the boy. "Please Endymion, Terrance have a seat." "I don't see what this is going to accomplish." Sol stateed. Terra placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to hush.  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light." "I am flame; flame is light." "Sun, Moon, Stars, Light." "I am fire; Fire is sight."  
  
As Endy and Terrance took a seat, Queen Raven from Mars began a slow chant in front of the fire. Unsure of what to make of this Endy shifted nervously on his seat. "I'm in bad trouble, ne?" He queried once more.  
  
Terrance motioned for him to be quiet. "Just watch Endymion." he said softly as Queen Raven chanted. She made movements with her hands and the flame grew. "Sacred flame please show us the source of our confusion. What am I sensing from Prince Endymion?" The flame shifted and produced and image of a 6 year old Prince Endymion and two men standing behind him. Both of the men looked identical, one was wearing royal wear while the other was wearing odd clothing, what the royals might consider middle class. All three were laughing, and all had an aura. The strange thing was the auras were identical. "Three different people, all with the same aura." Raven commented out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Starring wide-eyed at the three figures, all three of the Terrian Royals gasped. "That's him!" Prince Terrance declared glaring at the figure of Mamoru. "That Mamoru guy from the garden. . ."  
  
"What did he do to my baby?" Terra cried softly holding onto her husband for dear life. Shocked into silence by the turn of event, Sol did not say a word. He held his wife in a comforting position while his icy gaze gave his eldest son a perplexed look over.  
  
'Oh crud. See this is what happens when the cat is let out of the bag.' Endymion said to Mamoru who was seeing this as well. 'Our little slip up earlier cost us big! In a sense though I'm relieved!' Little Endy looked confused at his mother and everyone else. "Why are you so upset Mother? I'm ok."  
  
Queen Raven continued to watch the flame. "Endymion may be right. He is not in any immediate danger from these extra people. However don't you find it interesting that they all have the same aura?" She was most interested in little Endy here. "Your highnesses did you notice anything unusual about this Mamoru character when you encountered him?"  
  
Mamo-Endy shifted nervously in his seat before starting to get upset. 'Mamoru, you promised you wouldn't get me in trouble again!! You both promised, and now Daddy and Mommy are gonna hate me!!!' Endy yelled at his other half while tears started forming in his eyes and he cried aloud getting that 'I'm about to throw a temper tantrum' look in his eyes. 'And Daddy's gonna punish me for what you said da Queen Serenity.' Why was he see images of a girl named Usagi? HE didn't care about Usagi. HE didn't love Usagi. The only girl he had ta love was Mommy.  
  
Mamoru could feel what Endy was feeling. He was there with a dejected look on his face. This was his fault, ok part of it was his fault. He found something that was never his to have and while he was here, he was loosing himself to a child of his former self. He stood up and realized that he was causing this child grief and at what price? The loss of his own? No he couldn't accept that. 'Gomen nasai. Endy-chan.' He took several steps back over towards Prince Endymion.  
  
In the flames, the images of the two men moved closer together gradually beginning to seperate from the child. 'Gomen nasai, Endy-chan.' Prince Endymion thought a bit ashamed of himself as well. He'd known who Elizabeth was - what was going on from the beginning. He knew Mamoru wasn't ready for this, but . . .the opportunity to see his parents again had been to tempting. He could have stopped it - Endymion smiled slightly - but he wouldn't take it back for all the Earth. Reliving those few precious moment with his family had made the whole trip worth the trouble  
  
No matter what was truely going on, Terra knew Endy was still he baby she ran over to Endy and hugged him tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you sweety." Queen Raven smiled as she watched the image in the fire. Terrance came up next to her watching the image. The other images in the fire stepped back from the child. She got the sense they were here for something that they both lost and longed for, but she could tell their time here was at an end.  
  



	20. Epilouge

Return to the Past: Mamoru's Journey  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Gomen nasi, Endy-chan," Mamoru murmured groggily as he began to wake up. Sitting up slowly, he blinked confused. Where was he? Looking around, it took a moment for the realization to sink in. He was in the park – Tokyo Park – where he had fallen asleep . . . how many days ago? 'Nani? Endymion? Endy-chan?' He received no response. Standing up, he made his way over to the water's edge to view his reflection in the lake. He was an adult again.  
  
Frowning, he did the only thing he knew to do – turned back and headed home. It seemed he had only been gone a couple of hours. It was dawn and the sun was just starting to show up over the horizon. "A dream – Was it all just a dream?" He mused as he made his way back through the park.  
  
"What is a dream anyway?" A familiar female voice questioned. Mamoru stopped suddenly spinning around to find - - nothing. Was it his imagination? From her perch atop a tall cherry blossom tree, Sailor Earth smiled at her older brother's confusion. Jumping out of the tree, she did a flip landing directly in front of him. "Perhaps it was a dream. Perhaps it wasn't. Does it really matter?"  
  
As his eyes fell upon her, a wave of relief fell over him and he smiled. "Baka Otoota-chan. Do you always have to speak in riddles?" So, it had happened – hadn't it? He thought about what his sister had said. Did it really matter?  
  
Sailor Earth starred at him numbly. Had she heard correctly? She could have sworn she was talking to Mamoru? Or was it actually her brother, Endymion, she was talking to? "Onii-san?" Mamoru looked at her questioningly. "Gomen." She apologized. "But I'm a bit confused. Are you Endymion or are you Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru gave her a strange look. Who was he? What an odd question! Wasn't it obvious? Really – fifteen years old and Lizzy-chan still came up with the dumbest questions. Then again - - he thought it through in his mind. "I think . . . I'm both." He replied looking into his little sister's eyes – the same ice-blue eyes as his father. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind. "Where have you been all this time, Lizzy-chan? I'm sure the Sailor Senshi could have used your help defeating Galaxia."  
  
"Galaxia, ne?" Elizabeth smiled. "THAT is another story altogether." 


End file.
